Fall For You
by Kusabana
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru finds a old friend bathing a few miles from him castle. Many years have passed and neither seem to be the same people they were when they last knew each other. OCXSesshy Rated M for future content
1. The Hot Spring

A/N: This is the first Inu Yasha fanfic that I am putting up on but I have others on that I have hit a very long writer's block on so they are on a standstill so yeah. I am trying something new in this one though I'm using honorifics as well as a few Japanese words. I have gotten all of the honorifics from websites so if you find one that is being used wrong please tell me if it is being used wrong. If you wish to double check me I can also provide the links to said websites.

Glossary:

Sama- used formally for showing high regards or admiration

O-dono and dono- roughly translated my mi'lord or just lord

Ojou-sama- the lady of the house or also used as mi'lady

Chama- a combination of chan and sama normally used for a young person who is held in high regards

Hai- yes

Tomadachi- good friend

Juni-hito- is the 12 layer kimonos that nobility wore

Mo- a sort of apron worn at the rear by the highest ranks of nobility

Sesshomaru had gotten word of a new demon in the vicinity of his castle no demon dared approach his castle unannounced. He walked through the tree's following the demonic aura of the intruder. He followed it all the way to the hot springs the where tucked away just a few miles away from his castle. In the water he saw a beautiful demoness with long raven hair. Though she stood in the spring leaving the water at her hips her hair was so long that half of it floated atop of the water's surface. He saw on her wrist and hips the jagged periwinkle stripes. He sniffed the air and the scent he found caught him off guard it was the scent of Lilies and spring rain he knew that scent.

"Yuka" He whispered

The Demoness turned around revealing one jagged stripe on each cheek and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Is someone there" The demoness asked

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees into the light.

"Hello who is there?" Yuka asked not moving from her spot in the water.

Sesshomaru saw it then under the hair that draped across her forehead the familiar eyes had gone foggy and dull.

The demoness sniffed the air then her eyes grew large "Sesshomaru-sama is that you"

"Where have you been Yuka?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold voice

"Hiding O-Dono" Yuka answered.

"Why" Sesshomaru demanded

"That does not concern O-Dono" Yuka said

"You left without a word leaving someone to take your house" Sesshomaru growled

"I was not fit to rule" Yuka stated

"It was your birth right and responsibility" Sesshomaru growled again

"I was a pup just like you Sesshomaru-sama and I had my reasons that are all to visible now" Yuka said

"You were not blind when you left" Sesshomaru said

"I was slowly loosening my eyes sight Sesshomaru-sama it had already deteriorated a great deal before I left all I could see where blurs of colors blending together." Yuka said

He could not detect any lies coming from her "Why was I not told"

"I did not want to be treated differently because of my disability" Yuka said

"You will return to the castle it is not a request it is an order" Sesshomaru said

"As O-dono wishes" Yuka said getting out of the water wrapping the simple kimono around her.

Sesshomaru looked at the rag in disgust and turned and lead the way Yuka following the sound of his footsteps. Yuka heard welcome backs from servants as they walked through the castle she only stopped following him when she heard his footsteps stop.

"I will have someone bring you new cloths while you are here you will dress as your status commands of you and you will stay in this wing until I figure out what I will do with you, you are not to wonder around is that understood" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"As O-dono wishes" Yuka said flatly

"I will send someone to assist you once you are dress properly and out of those rags" Sesshomaru said before he left.

Yuka felt around and found a pole and sat down on the wooden walk way that separated the rooms of the wing and the garden they faced. She took in a deep breath they were still here the flowers of her youth. Sesshomaru had put her in the very wing she occupied with her family all those years ago.

Sesshomaru paced around his study growling to himself. His old play mate had returned but it wasn't her it was the shell of what she was supposes to be where had her pride and sparkle gone. It was like she wasn't even there. He sat behind his desk to try and figure out what he was to do with her. She wasn't in a situation to be sent away it was a miracle she was still alive. She was from one of the noblest dog demon families and she dress and looked like a peasant. She was infuriating him how could she have this effect on him so easily it had been hundreds of years easily the last time he had seen her.

A few hours later Yuka sat in the same spot wearing a very elaborate Juni-hito with a mo outstretched behind her with a mountainous scene with cherry blossoms on it. She remembered wearing less elaborate forms of the juni-hito just before she left she really hated being constricted in the many layers of fabric. Her hair had been combed out and was in a lose pony tail. She turned her head when she heard heavy footsteps.

"Hello?" Yuka called

"Ojou-sama is that really you" She heard a shocked voice as the footsteps stopped a few feet away.

Yuka thought she felt her heart stop as she turned around and crawled on her knees towards the sound of someone kneeling.

"Takashi-san is that you?" Yuka asked as tears began to weld up in her eyes holding out her outstretched hand trying to find his face. She took in the comforting familiar smell of fire and earth.

Takashi took her hand and put it on his cheek as she began to feel around his face she got to his hair line and felt his horns that she knew curled up over his head.

"Hai ojou-sama it is me" The demons deep voice spoke

Yuka pulled her hands away and sat on her knees in front of her old guard. He was very old but still held the appearance of a young twenty year old. She remembered his smile always being a constant image in her life he was always near keeping an eye on his little ojou-sama he had been her guard since before she could remember. The strong gentle dragon demon had been her best friend and a source of comfort to her when her parents were not around.

"Tell me ojou-sama how long have you been in the darkness?" Takashi asked

"A few months after I left I was able to find a group of humans and hanyous that allowed me to travel with them" Yuka said

He had been the only one to know about her eyes he was also the only one she told that she was leaving. He worried about his ojou-sama everyday since then hoping to see her in his travels for Sesshomaru or get word of her just to let him know she was okay and alive.

"You work for Sesshomaru-sama now" Yuka said

"I asked to serve here under Taisho-sama after you left in case you decided to come back and when Taisho-sama died Sesshomaru-sama kept me." Takashi answered

"He has grown cold" Yuka said

"He has some issues he needs to work out hai…." Takashi began

Yuka sniffed the air "A human…"

Yuka leaned over so she could peek around the dragon demon and her sightless eyes staring to the corner where two large brown eyes peeked around.

"That would be Rin-chama Sesshoamru-sama's ward." Takashi turned around and looked at the small girl.

"Rin-chama it is not polite to sneak around" Takashi smiled

Yuka turned her head towards the sound of Takashi's voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama has a human ward?" Yuka asked

"Yes she reminds me a lot of you when you were small" Takashi said

Rin slowly walked down to Takashi looking at Yuka.

"Dose Sesshomaru-sama have a meeting?" Rin asked softly

"No Rin-chama this is Yuka-dono she is a very old friend of Sesshomaru-sama's her mother is the one who planted the flowers that you love so much" Takashi said

"Your moma planted all of these?" Rin asked

"Hai" Yuka said

"I love all the flowers Sesshomaru-sama says this is a very special place and that it needed special care for someone. " Rin smiled

"Is that so… Rin could you come closer to me please?" Yuka asked

Rin looked at Takashi

"It's okay Rin-chama she will not harm you" Takashi reassured the small girl

Rin walked closer to Yuka as she reached out and felt her face and then her hair.

"She is young" Yuka said

"Why did you do that?" Rin asked

"That is how Yuka-dono sees Rin-chama" Takashi smiled

"Why does she not use her eyes" Rin asked

"Yuka-dono lost her eye site a very long time ago." Takashi explained.

Servants came into the wing carrying trays.

Yuka sniffed the air and let out a soft sigh "Looks like I am not even allowed to leave to attend dinner"

"I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama has his reasons ojou-sama, But you Rin-chama must run along you do not want to be late for your dinner" Takashi said

Rin nodded "May I come as see the pretty flowers tomorrow?" Rin asked looking at Yuka

"You are free to come here any time you wish young one" Yuka said

Rin smiled grew as she ran off. Takashi helped Yuka stand and guided her to her small table of food.

It wasn't until later that night when Yuka was enjoying some warm tea before changing into her sleeping cloths that Sesshomaru entered her seating area. She graceful bowed her head to him.

"O-dono it is an honor" Yuka said flatly

"I have figured out what I am to do with you Yuka. You are to stay here this will be your private wing and you are to teach Rin on how to be a Lady she is growing older and will soon have to be presented in court and there are many things she needs to learn before then." Sesshomaru said

"If that is what o-dono wishes" Yuka said taking a sip of her tea.

"That is not all You will be required to have a guard with you at all times I will be assigning Takashi back to you, you are also not to leave these quarters unless summoned by me….and last but not least you will also be my favored concubine I will come to you as I please and when I please." Sesshomaru said

Yuka held her tea cup to her lips shocked at the last bit. She held her composure and took a sip again before taking a deep breath.

"If that is what O-dono wishes" Yuka answered again

With that Sesshomaru left without another word.

Takashi sat their shocked at Sesshomaru's orders he looked at his ojou-sama who sat their quietly still drinking her tea.

"You cannot agree to that my Lady you can't agree to be his concubine." Takashi said

"I do not hold any authority over Sesshomaru-sama Takashi I must do as he says as long as I am here" Yuka said calmly

"Then leave run away again you just can't lower yourself to that stature" Takashi said

"I would not be able to escape him Takashi-san and I should be relieved he has not striped me from my title, plus I do not wish to wonder anymore I have been alone for too long at least being his concubine I am guaranteed warm meals nice cloths and a comfortable bed to sleep in every night." Yuka said

"Plus you will always be near me Takashi-san you will be able to protect me if need be a guard is sworn to protect his lady even if it is from her lord his sworn loyalty is to her and not his lord. Sesshomaru-sama knows this and knows you would be the only one willing to protect me from him or any other lord should the need arise. I do not expect Sesshomaru-sama to visit me often even if at all to give me the title of concubine is just punishment from running away all those years ago." Yuka said setting down her cup before standing up.

"He might have grown cold tomadachi but he is still the same boy I fell in love with as a pup and the fact that he is angered and hut by my disappearance enough to punish me shows that he did care for me once upon a time" Yuka said before walking into her sleeping chamber.


	2. The Nightmare

A/N: New Vocab word!!!

Todays word is….

Īe- No

Other than that nothing new. I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up I have 3 weeks left of this term so I'm going to be busy with final projects so if I don't update soon I'll get to it as soon as possible.

A few weeks had passed and Yuka had settled into her position as Rin's teacher and the young girl had become attached to her new teacher she was egger for her lessons every day and the time they spent together in the gardens under the watchful eye of Takashi. The castle was quite and the moon hovered high in the sky until a loud piercing scream echoed through the castle.

"īe!" Yuka screamed shooting up from her futon her sightless eyes looking down at her claws in front of her.

Takashi rushed in looking for what had caused his ojou-sama to scream out like that. The room was empty except for Yuka.

"Ojou-sama" Takashi asked as he walked over to Yuka who had tears running down her face the look of terror on her face.

Takashi took her hands in his causing Yuka to look towards him.

"Daijobu?"Takashi asked

Yuka flung herself at her protector digging her head into the soft fabric that covered his chest and sobbed.

"All the blood and their screaming and I couldn't help them Takashi-san" Yuka sobbed

Takashi held Yuka in his arms stroking her soft raven hair much like he had done many times after her parent's death.

Sesshomaru had been awoken by Yuka's scream and had rushed to her wing. He stood outside the shoji doors of Yuka's room listening to his old friend's sobs as Takashi sat there comforting her. He let her be knowing she was in good hands he walked the quite halls of his castle back to his room. There was only one thing that could cause her to scream out like that it was that dream again that dream that had her relive the events that caused the demise of her parents and youngest brothers.

Over time Yuka's tears slowed and her sobs became quite.

"It's my fault Takashi-san they are dead because I couldn't save them" Yuka whispered as her claws still clung to Takashi's yukata her ear now resting over his heart.

"It is not your fault Ojou-sama you were to young." Takashi spoke softly

"Why does it hurt so much still, cant you make it go away" Yuka said turning her head so her forehead now rested against his chest.

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama I can't take this ach away it's beyond my power" Takashi whispered.

Sesshomaru stood at his window looking up at the moon. He remembered the day his father and he showed up at the house that Yuka and her family had lived….

_Bodies littered the ground the grass drinking up the blood that ran over the dirt. The smell of blood also soaked the air. Sesshomaru stood next to his father looking over the site a guard came to greet them. They had gotten the word that Lord Satoshi's house had been attacked and that the lady had fallen already. _

"_Where is your Lord" Inu Taisho asked_

"_My Lord has passed Taisho-dono and his two sons perished with their mother." The guard said bowing_

"_What about Yuka?! Where is Yuka?!" Sesshomaru demanded his heart rates had increased fearing that his friend had suffered the same fate as the rest of her family._

"_Yuka-sama is badly injured but the healer says her wounds are not fatal with time she will heal" The guard replied to the young prince._

"_Who is with her?" Inu Taisho asked_

"_Her guard Takashi" He replied_

_Inu Taisho nodded "Take us to her" _

_The Guard did as told and led them to the rooms that held his Ojou-sama. Her family being dead now left Yuka as the Lady of the house and master to all who served it. The servant stopped when he got to the doors he opened them revealing a young girl who looked to be about the age of thirteen sitting in front of a fire and a Dragon demon sitting close to her. Yuka sat there in her bloodied cloths and looking at her bloodied claws her aura screamed defeat._

"_Why has she not been cleaned up?" Inu Taisho demanded._

"_She refuses to let anyone else other than Takashi touch or come close to her. The healer had to look at her while she was passed out." The guard said_

"_Move" Sesshomaru said pushing past his father and guard. _

_He walked into the room picking up a bowl that had a cloth and water in it. He couldn't believe what the guard had said he wouldn't believe it. Yuka would never fight anyone on anything she was to docile and well mannered. If told to do something she did not fight it if he had to guess it was more like no one wanted to see her. He walked in front of Yuka and knelt down setting the bowl down. Yuka looked up at Sesshomaru her eyes showed how broken she had become they had no life to them what so ever._

"_Sesshomaru-kun" Yuka whispered_

_Sesshomaru took the rag from the water and ringed it out and held out his free hand. Yuka put one of her claws in his and Sesshomaru gently began to clean his friend's hand. She had suffered enough she did not deserve to be in such a state covered in blood and torn clothing. He gently dragged the wet rag over her soft delicate skin both of them keeping their eyes on his movement._

"_She…She isn't fighting" The guard said shocked_

_Inu Taisho and Takashi smiled at the scene before them._

"_Sesshomaru and Yuka have a very close bond they would give their life for the other." Inu Taisho said_

_They closed the door leavening the pups be with Takashi._

_Inu Tiasho began to walk down the halls again the guard following close behind him._

"_Have the servants gather her things immediately, she will be staying in my home until she is well enough to assume position here and it is cleaned and repaired." Inu Taisho said with Authority_

"_Hai Taisho-dono" the guard said before running off to carry out his orders._

Sesshomaru let out a sigh before going back to his futon after that night Yuka's terrified screams and sobs had frequented the still halls of this castle. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if those dreams still frequented her or if just being back here had caused them to come forward again.


	3. Monster

Yuka sat in the garden under a weeping willow tree listening to Rin hum as she played with some flowers Yuka had allowed her to pick. Takashi sat next to Yuka with a smile on his face.

"Tell me Takashi-san why you have not taken a mate" Yuka said softly

"I have not wished for one ojou-sama my heart wants nothing more than to protect you" Takashi said looking over at Yuka

"As flattering as that is Takashi-san you must have gotten incredibly lonely while I was gone" Yuka said

"Hai I will admit that I got lonely from to time but I was also worried about you." Takashi said

Yuka smiled and placed her hand on top of Takashi's that sat on the ground.

"You are a true friend Takashi, I am lucky to have you by my side again" Yuka smiled

"Takashi-san" Rin's voice rang as she ran over.

"Look what Rin made for Takashi-san" Rin beamed as she placed a flowered crown on top of his head.

Yuka could not help but cover her mouth with one of her sleeves as she giggled she knew all too well how Takashi would look like with the flowers on top of his head his chest puffed out. Takashi had been to right when he said Rin reminded him of her when she was young.

"Yuka-sama" Rin said

"Yes dear one?" Yuka asked

"Rin knows you cannot see but Rin wishes to show you her room" Rin said a little unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry dear one but I am not allowed out of this wing" Yuka said

"Why" Rin asked

"Sesshomaru-sama does not wish for me to leave this wing" Yuka said

Rin sat down and drew pictures in the grass with her finger.

"Sesshomaru-sama isant really a mean person, he really dose care he doesn't show it but Rin can tell he dose" Rin said softly

"He wasn't always so guarded there was a time that he smiled and laughed but events and time has harden his heart" Yuka said

Rin looked up at her teacher "have you seen Sesshomaru-sama smile"

Yuka smiled softly "I have seen him smile many times"

Rin's eyes grew big "What does it look like"

Yuka looked up to the sky as she recalled the far off memory.

"His smile is so warm it rivals the very sun beams of the sun, his eyes become so gentle and bight full of life. It is truly something one is to treasure" Yuka spoke softly

"Yuka-sama sounds like she loves Sesshomaru-sama" Rin smiled

"Hai I do and have for a very long time, Sesshomaru-sama was at one point my sun and moon but I was selfish and I hurt him" Yuka said turning her attention back Rin.

"Dose Sesshomaru-sama love Yuka-sama" Rin asked

"I think to believe he did at one point, but I'm afraid that he does not harbor those same feelings for me anymore" Yuka said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Because you hurt him?" Rin asked

"Hai" Yuka responded

"I don't think Yuka-sama could have done anything that bad maybe if you just said you were sorry he would forgive you" Rin said

"I'm sorry dear one but it's not that simple, you see I abandoned him when he needed me most after he had been there in my greatest time of need" Yuka said

A servant came over to the small group and bowed "Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak with you"

Yuka nodded "I'm sorry dear on but I must go I shall return shortly do be safe while I am gone"

Takashi helped Yuka up and the two of them headed to Sesshomaru's study. Yuka rounded the corner and stumbled back as she hit a rock hard surface. Takashi caught her so she would not fall.

"Watch where you are walking wench" The man growled

"Tenchi apologize you should not speak in such a manor to Sesshomaru-dono's favored" another male voice chimed.

This voice had Yuka go rigid and fear overcome her.

She felt a hand take hers that she knew wasn't Takashi's and she quickly snatched it away.

"d…d..don't touch me" Yuka said and struggled to move past Takashi and get away she wound up tripping on her clothing and fell.

"Yuka-san" the voice called as she felt his hands on her again

She smacked his hands away "Don't touch me get away monster"

Takashi did not know what was causing this reaction out of Yuka but she had very few fears and all of them had rational meanings behind them. He helped her up trying to calm her.

"What is going on out here" Sesshomaru demanded

"I have no idea Sesshomaru-sama" The smooth voice said

"Get him away" Yuka said

"Takashi take Yuka back to her rooms" Sesshomaru growled

Takashi nodded and left helping Yuka back to her wing.

Once he had her back in her lounge area he knelt down in front of her wiping hair out of her face trying to calm her.

"Ojou-sama what is wrong?" Takashi asked

"He…He was there" Yuka said fear still in her words

"He was where?" Takashi asked confused

"That night he was the one that injured me. He came into my room that night and told me how the black dogs needed to be extinguished they were a blemish and needed to be gotten rid of and he attacked me then left before you got there" Yuka said her sightless eyes staring into Takashi's forest green orbs.

Takashi froze and he began to growl.

Sesshomaru stormed in and walked over to Yuka. Takashi moved out of the way sitting behind her.

"What was the meaning of that Yuka you insulted Raiden-dono" Sesshomaru growled

"He is no Lord he is a monster" Yuka said he mask that she hid behind around Sesshomaru firmly in place

A loud smack radiated off the walls a red mark formed on Yuka's right cheek her eyes grew large.

Takashi quickly moved in front of her growling at Sesshomaru.

"You will hold your tongue" Sesshomaru growled

"If he is a lord then what house dose he command" Yuka growled looking away from Sesshomaru.

"The one you abandoned" Sesshomaru replied before leaving.

Yuka sat there stunned the man who had stolen her peace of mind now ran her house.


	4. Memories

A/N: Due to a Head cold I have been able to complete another chapter. And Drum roll pleas

*drums play*

Its Vocab time! YAY!

Todays Vocab words are

Nemaki- This is a gauze lined cotton yukata which actually the true pajama sleeping robe. Gauze lined kimono usually have a navy or white background with assorted designs. The nemaki robe can be distinguished from other cotton yukata from the shape of the sleeve. The sleeves of the robe are perfectly straight.

Otoo-san – father

Okaa-san- mother

If you haven't caught on Yuka only uses the honorific dono with Sesshomaru when she is directly speaking with him. I am doing this to show that even though she is nobility and once was on familiar terms that due to her walking away from her title and being away for so long she holds Sesshomaru in a high status than her own. She also seems very cold or guarded around him to hide her true feelings from him, I'm not going to say why though ;P

It was late at night Yuka sat out in the garden sitting in the glow of the moon and stars. Her hand moved back and forth in a koi pond. Yuka's hair fell free around in her a curtain of black. Her black hair had been the pride of the dog demon tribe the silky black coat of the large black dogs was both admired and feared by many. It was also the reason for her family's death, and the one behind the whole thing now took over her house.

She heard familiar footsteps approached and turned away from the owner of the footsteps.

"You had no right to talk out of turn like that today Yuka" Sesshomaru said coolly

"My reasons are justified Sesshomaru-dono" Yuka said flatly

"And what reasons are those" Sesshomaru asked

"They are my own" Yuka replied

"You are not going to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked

"You would not believe me if I told you" Yuka said

"Tommorrow you presence is required at dinner with all the lords gathering it is your obligation as my favored to be present." Sesshomaru

"As you wish O-dono" Yuka said

Sesshomaru turned to leave

"Gomenasia" Yuka whispered as he began to walk away

She heard his footsteps stop at her words.

"Time has changed you Yuka" Sesshomaru said before leaving.

"I am not the only one it has change Sesshomaru" Yuka whispered once Sesshomaru was far enough away not to hear her.

_Yuka was sitting in the garden late at night looking up at the pale full moon. It had been nearly a month since her family's death and once again sleep eluded her. She turned her head when she heard footsteps close by. There in the moon light stood Sesshomaru his long hair blowing in the light breeze wearing his nemaki robe. Sesshomaru walked next to her and sat down._

"_How did you know I would be awake" Yuka asked_

"_Takashi I heard him talking to one of the guards expressing his worry about how little sleep you have been getting" Sesshomaru said_

"_The images won't go away they are always there when I close my eyes I can hear their screams" Yuka said softly_

"_You don't need to fear anything Yuka I swear you will never know any harm as long as I am still breathing" Sesshomaru said placing a hand on top of his friends._

_Yuka looked at his hand on hers and turned to look into his golden orbs that bore into her soul. _

"_I'm afraid not even you can fight away the monsters that lurk in my dreams" Yuka said_

"_Then I shall be there by your side to comfort you when you wake" Sesshomaru replied_

_Sesshomaru brought his clawed hand to Yuka's cheek his pale porcelain skin felt like silk against hers as she leaned into his comforting hand. Sesshomaru had been two years older than her but ever since she could remember he was always there to cheer her up or protect her. He was the one her heart called out for. He brought his lips to her placing a soft gentle kiss on her soft rosie pink lips. _

"_When I am Lord over the western lands and you the Lady I promise to hunt down the one who has embedded fear so deep into your heart and make sure he pays." Sesshomaru said_

"_Arigato Sesshomaru" Yuka smiled_

_Sesshomaru pulled his friend up to her feet and lead her back to her bed chamber. That night he slept next to his friend her hand held securely in his so she would know even as she slept he was there by her side. That was the first night in a month Yuka slept peacefully._

Yuka stood up and made her way back to her lonely sleeping chambers the memory of her old friend still fresh in her mind. She would give anything to have her friend back but the loss of her once kind friend was her own doing. That night's sleep was restless as always but she greeted the morning like any other. She spent the morning with Rin as she always did.

"Rin is so excited all the Lords are here today. Rin enjoys looking at all the pretty kimono's that the Lords and Ladies wear" Rin beamed as she spun around on the soft green grass.

Yuka smiled and giggled "One day you will have to be presented to those Lords and Ladys that is why I am here"

"Really?" Rin asked

Yuka nodded "You will have to be presented in court so a suitor can be chosen for you"

"Were you ever presented in court Yuka-sama?" Rin asked looking at her teacher.

"Yes I was" Yuka replied

"Did you have a suitor?" Rin asked

"In a way yes nothing was never officially announced but it was expected" Yuka said

"Who was it?"

"It was expected that I would be mated to Sesshomaru-sama" Yuka replied

"Do you think you and Sesshomaru-sama could still become mates?" Rin asked

"I don't think so like I said yesterday I have hurt him greatly" Yuka said

Rin looked down "oh"

The young child sounded disappointed.

"What is wrong dear one?" Yuka asked

"Rin was just hoping that maybe if Yuka-sama and Sesshomaru-sama were to make up since Sesshomaru-sama is like Rin's otoo-san then maybe Yuka-sama would be Rin's okaa-san. Rin hasn't had an okaa-san in a very long time and Rin misses how she would sing her to sleep and brush her hair." Rin explained

"If you wish for me to take your okaa-san's place Rin than I will do my best." Yuka said

"Really?!" Rin asked looking up with a wide smile.

Yuka nodded with a smile.

Rin launched herself at Yuka wrapping her arms around her waist and nestling her head against Yuka's stomach. Takashi smiled from his spot next to Yuka. It would be good for the two other them to have that bond since he knew his Ojou-sama would never agree to a mating anyone other than Sesshomaru-sama and Sesshomaru-sama was to proud and cold for the time being to understand Yuka's reasons for leaving and that she did not do so to hurt him.


	5. Dinner

After Rin had been collected for her evening bath Yuka was met by servants to get her dressed for the dinner. She was dressed in the normal Juni Hito but the silks were elaborate and decorative then her hair was done with half of it pulled up elaborately with some kanzashi the rest was left down in a curtain of black. She was met outside of her rooms by Takashi. Yuka could feel the cool breeze of the approaching night blow.

"Winter is coming" Yuka sighed

The cool air would soon drive her and Rin in for the season closing them off form their beloved garden.

"Yes it is shall we be going?" Takashi asked

Yuka nodded "I would like to stop by Rin's room first she asked me to come in and tell he good night"

"Hai Ojou-sama" Takashi said as he lead her down the hallways.

She heard the girl's high pitch squeal after hearing a door open.

"Rin-chama please you must be still so we can brush your hair" a servant called

"Yuka-sama you look so pretty!" she squealed as he small feet carried her over to Yuka.

Yuka smiled "Thank you dear one" Yuka walked into the room and in the direction that she heard the servant's pleas.

"May I have the comb?" Yuka asked holding out her hand.

"Hai Yuka-sama" the servant said handing over the comb.

Yuka sat on the floor "Rin come sit down please"

Rin smiled and did as she was told. Yuka ran a hand over the girl's wet hair and then proceeded to comb out the wet strands.

Rin's cheerful hums filled the room.

"Yuka-sama you shouldn't…" The servant began

"No I shouldn't but I want to and seeming as you were unable to and Rin needs to be in bed" Yuka said calmly

Yuka smiled when she finished "now Rin you must listen to the servants when they ask you to stay still so they can do what they are suppose to."

"Gomenasai Yuka-sama" Rin said turning to Yuka

"Just don't do it again" Yuka smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I must be going now I just want to come and wish you a good night like you ask of me. Now please behave and I will see you in the morning" Yuka smiled

"Hai" Rin smiled and ran to her futon.

Yuka stood up and turned to the servant "She shouldn't be any more trouble for tonight. If you have any issues getting her to cooperate in the future please send someone for me."

"Hai Yuka-sama" The servant bowed

Yuka walked back to the door "Sleep well dear one"

Takashi shut the door behind Yuka.

"You are very good with her Ojou-sama" Takashi said walking in front of Yuka

"I am simply mimicking what my mother did with me" Yuka said

"Well you are doing well" Takashi said

Upon her arrival as it was custom she arrived after everyone had been seated and was paraded past the other lords to her seat to the left and just behind Sesshomaru who sat at the front of the room at the head.

Yuka listened to the lords carry on with meaningless conversations as they ate. She would be excused with the other ladies when serious conversation was to take place. Takashi sat on guard watching the room from his position to Yuka's left.

"Lord Sesshomaru I find it odd that your concubine should be assigned a guard." An unknown voice called

"I would not expect you to know her for you are still new to your post under Lord Daiski but that woman is no ordinary concubine Akio, but that woman is none other than Yuka-sama the sole survivor to the house Lord Raiden now runs and the last of the black furred dogs of the dog demon tribe." The soothing voice of old acquaintance Prince Hikaru filled her ears who spoke now as if he was a Lord.

"They were all said to be dead" The unfamiliar voice said

"Well Yuka-sama disappeared many years ago when she was still young it seems that Sesshomaru-sama seems to have tracked her down." Hikaru said

"Ie" Yuka spoke putting down her food and placing her hands on her lap.

"What do you mean no Yuka-sama" Hikaru asked

"Sesshomaru-sama did not track me down, I simply allowed him to find me I managed to stay hidded among living people without word of my location to be spread and making it difficult for others to find me. If I went so long without being found I would not of made the mistake of being careless wich would lead to Sesshomaru-dono finding in the hot spring not far from here. I simply allowed myself to be found I did not wish to away any further I was tired of the life I had been living for so long" Yuka explained

"I still do not understand why she would need a guard if she is in Sesshomaru-sama's protection." The unknown voice said

"She cannot see" Sesshomaru said coldly

The room went quite

"It is true in my travels I have lost my sight, Sesshomaru-dono was kind enough when he found me and became aware of my condition to give me my families old rooms and assigned back to me my old guard I have had since I was nothing more than a small pup that could barely walk." Yuka confirmed

"Takashi aids me in guiding me to places I need to do and keeps a look out since I am unable to see my surroundings" Yuka added.

This seemed to satisfy the lords curiosity for new conversations came and went. Yuka continued to eat and before she was excused for the night she leaned in close to Sesshomaru.

"Before the night is over I wish to speak with you on a matter concerning Rin. If you could please come see me when you have time" Yuka whispered so just he could hear.

Sesshomaru a soft confirmation and Yuka was once again paraded past the Lords as she Left.


	6. Conversation

A/n: if any of you are watching Final Act then this is to celebrate the wonderful event that happened in this week's episode. I will not say what it is in case you are waiting for it to be dubbed or did not know about it but you might be able to figure out if you read this chapter. I probably will not have another chapter up for another week I have been neglecting my editing process for finals and need to get a jump on that.

All the Lords had gone to their rooms for the night and Sesshomaru found himself standing outside the Bathing room in Yuka's wing. Even outside the door Yuka's scent mixed with Lilac and vanilla assaulted his nose. Sesshomaru had sent Takashi away he opened the door and stem came charging out. There in the center of the room in the hot spring with Lilac petals floating in the water sat Yuka with her back to him. Yuka stood up leaving the water to her hips like the night he had found her. The hair that did not float in the water clung to her body. She turned her body slightly and looked over at him Hair was draped over her chest. He had not realized Yuka's figure the night he had found her or since then. She had a small waist with hips that would have people assume she was perfect for bearing children and her chest wasn't small by any means.

Sesshomaru heard his beast growl in pleasure.

"You wished to speak with me about Rin" Sesshomaru said flatly not once revealing the attraction he was feeling towards her. It was by no doubt the demon had been beautiful back when they were young and still was today but now she had the body of a woman and not a pup.

"Could you wait for me in my lounge I will be right there" Yuka asked

Sesshomaru nodded only for the simple fact that if he didn't separate himself from this image in front of him he would lose all self control. He left closing the door behind him leaving Yuka to dress herself.

Sesshomaru sat at a large low table that sat in the lounge that had pillows surrounding it for sitting he sipped tea that had been delivered. It was not long before Yuka entered the room wearing a very long loosely tied nemaki it showed a large amount of her chest but covered her breast the back of it even dragged the floor some. Yuka sat down.

"Are you having issues with Rin" Sesshomaru asked

"No I have not had a single problem with the young girl. In fact I have grown quite attached to her and her me so I wish to ask permission to travel from my rooms to hers. She had requested I take the role of her mother." Yuka said sitting properly.

Sesshomaru looked at Yuka.

"I will consider it" Sesshomaru said flatly

Yuka nodded "Thank you"

He watched Yuka she was so formal with him now he was not his happy care free she was almost cold towards him. Had having to defend herself and losing her eye sight done this to her? If so he didn't like it he wanted to see her smile again hear her laughter she the twinkle in her now dull eyes that use to shine like the sun.

"Are you comfortable?" Sesshomaru asked he don't know what possessed him to ask such a question. He should not ask that himself it should have gone through the servants and to him.

"Hai I thank you for keeping up my mother's garden" Yuka said looking in the direction of the door she knew lead outside to her beloved flowers.

"I just continued what my father had done." Sesshomaru said…no that wasn't the truth he kept it up because he had hoped the day would come when she would return. He told himself when that day came he would make sure he would never lose her again.

"Rin tells me you do not smile" Yuka said looking down at her lap.

"There is no need for me to show such emotions" Sesshomaru said

Yuka looked over him "I miss it you know"

"Miss what?" Sesshomaru asked

"Seeing your smile, and hearing your laughter. Your smile is one of the last clear images I remember but it still rest on a young pups face" Yuka said softly

"I have not seen you smile or hear you laugh" Sesshomaru said

"I have hidden them from you I laugh and smile often when I am with Rin and Takashi" Yuka said her sightless eyes looking back at her lap.

"Why" Sesshomaru asked curiosity over took him

"I felt like I did not deserve to be happy when I had hurt you so I thought if you thought I was not happy you would feel I was making up for the hurt I have caused you" Yuka said

Sesshomaru sat there in thought for a few moments. She felt guilt for leavening did she truly not mean to hurt him all that time ago. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his that sat on the floor. Yuka now was leaning in front of him her nemaki parting more her sightless eyes bore into him.

"I really am sorry for leavening; I never knew what would happen afterwards. I abandoned you when you needed me the most it is unacceptable after you were there for me. I just wish what has happened hadn't stolen my beloved friend. I would do anything to have him back his gentle smile comforting laughter and warm heart. Please Sesshomaru give me my friend back give me back the one I love" Yuka pleaded

When he did not answer Yuka leaned in more taking his lips with in hers. It had been so long since he had felt he soft lips against his. His body began acting on its own as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He would not need to explain himself to anyone She was titled his favored concubine so he was free to do with her as he wished.

The feel of her hands gently resting on his chest he warm breath caressing his lips as they kissed had his beats howling inside of him. This had felt more right than he had once imagined it years ago. Sesshomaru ran a hand under her nemaki and over her shoulder sliding the shoulder off as he laid her back onto the sitting pillows.

The contact of his hand against her flesh sent a pleasurable sigh from Yuka's lips. The night was filled with the sounds of their union. At some point they had found their way into Yuka's sleeping room Yuka slept peacefully her head resting on Sesshomaru's pale bear chest his right hand lightly held in hers.

Sesshomaru watched Yuka as she slept his clawed left hand rested on her back strands of her hair woven between his fingers. He had wished for so long to have her in his arms and by his side but now he has tasted of a forbidden fruit little did Yuka knew it had already been arranged for Sesshomaru to be mated to the daughter of the Southern Lord. She would never be his Lady like he had promised her when they were younger he could never have her in that way but as long as he kept her as his favored they could still enjoy each other as they had this very night.

In the privacy of Yuka's room Sesshomaru let down his guard and smiled at the one who had always held his heart and still did though he would never be able to admit it out loud or to anyone else but himself. He gently kissed the top of her head allowing sleep to over come him.


	7. Journey

Yuka was sitting in her lounge with Rin and Takashi enjoying their breakfast. The weather was quite chilly out winter was well on its way. It had been a few weeks since the night Sesshomaru and Yuka had shared and since then Sesshomaru had lightened up on Yuka's restrictions she was allowed to go to Rin's room and aloud to use Sesshomaru's library for teaching Rin. Yuka was picking at her breakfast he wasn't feeling quite herself today she couldn't pin point it but something was off.

A few servants walked in with Sesshomaru.

"What do we owe the pleasure Sesshomaru-dono?" Yuka asked

"Rin has wanted to visit my brother's pack. Since I finally have the free time and that the weather is growing colder quickly I have decided I will take her today, and you will accompany us so please make sure you dress warmly." Sesshomaru said before he turned and left.

"Yay! Rin will get to play with Shippo-chan and see Kagome-oneesan" Rin smiled

"You have a sister Rin?" Yuka asked confused

"No Kagome-Oneesan isn't really Rin's onee-san. She is just like a one-san to Rin just like Yuka-sama is like Rin's Okaa-san." Rin explained before leaving with the servants to be changed into the traveling cloths.

Yuka was then escorted by the other servants to be changed into a simpler version of what she normally wore which just consisted of fewer layers to make it easier to move around. Sesshomaru insisted she still dress as her title required even though she was his concubine. Her hair was kept loosely tied in loose pony tail behind her.

Takashi led her to the gates of the castle where Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah and Un, and Jaken waited. Yuka winced at the high pitched shrieks of the small toad.

"What is that god awful noise?" Yuka asked as she followed the sound and Takashi's footsteps

"That would be Jaken he is a servant to Sesshomaru-sama he mostly works as care taker to Rin when they travel. You will find him squawking like that a lot towards Rin." Takashi informed her

"You will be riding on Ah and Un" Sesshomaru said

"Ah and Un?" Yuka asked

Takashi gently put his hands on Yuka's waist and lifted her up onto Ah and Un's back

"Sesshomaru-sama's dragon he carries Rin when she is tired of walking and also protects her when Sesshomaru-sama is not around.

Yuka took all this in as the dragon began to walk. She could hear Rin's cheerful humming as they began their travel. It was day and half before the arrived to the village the Inu Yasha and the others lived in. They were greeted by Inu Yasha along with Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha huffed

"Rin wished to see the Miko and the kitsun" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Takashi helped Yuka down she then walked over to Sesshomaru standing behind him and to his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama have you mated?" Kagome asked

"No" Sesshomaru said flatly

"Then who is the wench? She your whore or something" Inu Yasha scoffed

"What your tongue half breed" Sesshomaru growled

"You're in my territory now I can say whatever the hell I want" Inu Yasha shot back

Sesshomaru drew his sword and charged at Inu Yasha. Takashi quickly grabbed Yuka and got her out of the way. Yuka heard the foul comments the two brothers threw at each other as she sat under a tree. She heard soft foots steps walk over to her and sit down where Takashi had set her.

"Do they really hate each other that much" Yuka asked the Miko who now sat next to her.

"I like to think this is how they show they actually care about one another." Kagome smiled

"How so?" Yuka asked curiosity in her voice

"Well for as long as I've known each of them they have never been able to kill one another. Sure they say some harsh things but they always stop before any real damage can be done" Kagome said

"You are his brother's mate, I guess it not surprising he would date human but I find it odd it would be a Miko" Yuka said

"How can you tell" Kagome asked surprised

"Your scent" Yuka replied

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked

"Yes" Yuka said

"Why do you not look at me when you talk? No matter how much Sesshomaru hates someone he still looks at them when he talks. You are wearing very expensive clothing so I would assume you are of some noble background and would act the same as him" Kagome said

"I do not look at you because I cannot see you I know you are sitting next to me but I do not know how tall you are so for all my knowing I could be looking in your direction but be looking over your head" Yuka explained

"You're blind?" Kagome asked a little surprised

"Yes and as for my clothing and up bringing you would be correct in assuming I had the same upbringing as Sesshomaru-sama and was of noble blood. In fact I grew up with Sesshomaru-sama, but it is Sesshomaru-sama who provides me with these elaborate cloths." Yuka explained

"Sesshomaru is more caring than he lets on first Rin and now providing for a friend. To be honest I didn't even know he had a real friend" Kagome said

"He must provide for me he made the choice of making me his favored concubine so there for he has responsibilities on making sure I am clothed and fed and happy." Yuka said

"I didn't think concubines dressed so elaborately" Kagome said

"They normally don't I am a daughter to a lord that use to help look over the western lands when his father ruled. When I was still a pup my mother, father, and brothers were killed I am the only survivor and the last of a rare breed in our kind. So Sesshomaru insist I dress the way my title as Lady of my house demands even though my house is now run by another" Yuka explained

Kagome sat there taking everything in. Sesshomaru never secede to amaze her.

"Yuka-Okaasan!!!" Rin called as she ran over with the kitsun.

"Yes dear one?" Yuka smiled

"This is Rin's friend Shippo" Rin said introducing her friend

"It is nice to meet you Shippo" Yuka smiled

"Are you really Rin's Okaa-san?" Shippo asked

"No I am technically her teacher as assigned by Sesshomaru but Rin has asked me to fulfill that role in her life" Yuka said to the young demon.

Yuka covered her mouth and she tried to stiffen a yawn.

"Are you tired Yuka okaa-san?" Rin asked

"A little dear one it has been a long journey and I am afraid I did not sleep well last night" Yuka smiled to the child.

"Why don't you run and play with your friend" Yuka added

Takashi looked at is Ojou-sama she was acting very odd she didn't eat much before they left the other day and she slept just fine last night but did not eat at all this morning. Maybe he would talk to Sesshomaru about having her seen by the healer when they got back.

They stayed in the village that night but left at first light the next morning to head back to Sesshomau's castle in the western lands.


	8. Escape

Yuka sat outside on her walk way as the cold wind blew her long hair to the side. Her pale cheers now had dash of a rosy color. Rin had gone to go see Ah and Un in their stall leaving Yuka alone with Takashi. It was the day after they returned Sesshomaru asked for another private conversation with her.

"_I will be leavening for a while Yuka, I'm putting Rin in your custody while I am away and have informed the servants if anything should go wrong to confront you. You will be in charge around her and I am allowing you free reign of motion around the entire castle." Sesshomaru said as he sat sipping his tea._

"_When will you return?" Yuka asked sitting on the other side of the table from him_

"_A month maybe two, I have serious matters to handle in the south." Sesshomaru replied_

"_Rin will miss you" Yuka said _

"_Will you?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Hai" Yuka answered_

_Sesshomaru nodded._

"_Takashi had brought it to my attention that you have not been yourself. Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Takashi worries too much. The changing seasons just has me a little off" Yuka explained taking a sip of tea._

_Sesshomaru did not detect that she was lieing but she was withholding something._

"_I have arranged for the Healer to come take a look at you tomorrow please do not fight him" Sesshomaru said_

_Yuka sighed "If that is your wish Sesshomaru-dono"_

_Yuka jumped some when she felt Sesshomaru's hand lay onto her hers._

"_Yuka look at me" _

_Yuka looked up at him her dull golden eyes sightlessly peering into his. She felt his claw brush some hair out of her face._

"_I'll find a way for you to see again, in our private time I have lowered my guard and given you back your friend now I want mine back when we are alone" Sesshomaru said_

_Yuka took her other hand and placed on the one Sesshomaru now had resting on her cheek moving it so his palm rested at her lips as she gave it a soft kiss and gave a small smile "I've never left Sesshomaru"_

"_But you cannot give me back my eye sight. My father searched from the time it started until her died. I have learned to accept it I wish I could see again see the sky, my mother's garden, Rin but most of all I wish I could see you again" Yuka spoke softly_

"_I will find it" Sesshomaru said with determination_

"_You always were stubborn" Yuka smiled_

When she had woke up like always he was gone the spot where he lay still warm. She laid there just surrounding herself with his scent. The scent of fresh crisp autumn air and cedar she loved the scent she always had. She let a sigh escaped as she placed a hand absent mindedly as she stood up. It was getting late and dinner would be served soon. Snow would arrive tonight it was a little over a month since Sesshomaru had left she hoped the weather would not keep him away.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Ojou-sama" Takashi said sensing his Lady's growing anxiety.

"I hope so Takashi" Yuka said softly.

Dinner was quite as she ate with Rin. The girl had pretty much been staying in her wing since Sesshomaru left. Yuka had the servants bring her futon into her sleeping chambers. Yuka could sense Rin was missing Sesshomaru as much as she was and there was nothing Yuka could really do except try and keep the girls mind occupied with other things.

The tension in the air eased up that night as the two of them bathed together Rin was playing with some toys Sesshomaru had given her a while back as Yuka sat against the rocky wall of the hot spring relaxing. Rin's giggles and splashed filled the room with the steam. Yuka found it oddly comforting.

The girl's peace and serenity was disturbed though by a crash as Takashi was thrown through the doors of her bathing room.

"Ojou-sama get Rin and run!" Takashi grunted as the sound of metal colliding sounded.

Yuka grabbed Rins hand pulling her out of the hot spring and hurriedly tying a yukata around the girl and just swinging hers around her not bothering to tie it. Yuka did not need eyes to see where she was going she knew the way to the secret escape route through the garden wall like the back of her hand. She carried the frighten girl in her arms as she ran. A thin layer of snow covered the ground that she ran across barefooted. She quickly made it into the forest as snow fell around them.

"Yuka-samma Rin's scared" The girl cried as she clung onto the fabric of Yuka's Yukata.

"I know Rin but I need you to be quite okay" Yuka said

She could hear footsteps running behind her but she didn't know who's they were or how far away they were. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of sharp claws stab into her side causing her to fall she felt the hot sticking liquid start to run over her skin. She screamed from the pain but with a swift motion of her hands a blackish purple whip slashed at the man. Yuka quickly picked Rin back up and continued to run.

"Yuka-sama a cave!" Rin said

"Where?" Yuka asked

"Just a little bit into the trees to our right" Rin said

Yuka put the girl down she could hear more footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Rin run to that cave and stay very quite don't make a sound and don't come out until Sesshomaru-sama or Takashi comes for you understand." Yuka ordered the girl

"What about you" Rin asked

"Don't worry about me now go!" Yuka demanded

The girl turned and ran off like she was told. Yuka continued to run the direction they were headed.

It wasn't until she hit a clearing when she felt another wound being inflicted this time claws slashed at her back. She arched her back screaming as she felt to her knees. As she felt hands beginning to grab her to pull her up she let into her instincts now that Rin wasn't near. Yuka's dull golden eyes became a milky red as she growled her fangs extending. Her body began to transform into a large black dog with think silky fur. The then felt spear piercing her flesh as she swiped around her.

Rin sat in her cave covering her ears to try and block the agonizing howls the echoed through the air. She jumped and let out a scream as large hands grabbed her shoulders.

"It's okay Rin-chama it's me" Takashi's voice said calmly.

There she saw Takashi

"You have to help Yuka-sama she is hurt" Rin cried

"Sesshomaru-sama is on his way to help Yuka-sama" Takashi said picking up the small girl.

By time Sesshomaru reached the clearing Yuka's large dog form lay in the center motionless. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red as he mercessly began to kill her attackers. When he finished Yuka had transformed back into her humanoid form. She laid there in her blood soaked yukata her blood staining the ground. Sesshomaru went over picking her up amazingly she still had a heart beat and was still breathing. If he did not get her back soon he would lose her forever and there would be no chance of her coming back.

A/N:

I can just hear the comments rolling in now asking why Sesshomaru can't use Tenseiga on her. I won't say anything for those who haven't been watching Final act but just know it's not an option. So with that I will leave you with this Cliffy until Wed or this weekend. Only three more days of school then I'm on a weeklong break WOOT!


	9. Intruder

Sesshomaru sat in his study it has been nearly a month since the attack on Yuka and she hadn't woken up yet. He found himself unable to concentrate with not knowing when or if she ever would wake up. That night had been one of the longest nights in his whole life.

_Sesshomaru stood outside Yuka's room waiting for the healer or someone to come out and tell him that she was going to leave that he hadn't lost her for good. Just as the run was starting to rise the door slid open. There stood the healer whipping his hands on a white cloth._

"_Well?" Sesshomaru demanded_

"_She is going to live but she will have a very long recovery process I won't know how long before she is back to hundred percent until she wakes up." The healer said_

"_You are not telling me something" Sesshomaru said sensing hesitation in his voice._

_The healer took in a deep breath "The pups did not make it"_

"_Pups?" Sesshomaru asked_

"_Before you left you asked me to look over Yuka-sama in my examination I deduced that she was pregnant" The healer answered_

_Sesshomaru looked from the healer to the door to Yuka's room. He had puped Yuka and the bastareds that attacked her killed his pups and tried to kill her. He would make sure who ordered the attack and make sure they died a slow and painful death._

Yuka heard a hazy gargle of voices as time passed the voice became clearer she recognized the high pitched voice of Rin and an unfamiliar voice.

"I want all the Lilies gone" the unknown voice said

This caused an immediate reaction from Yuka she shot up running out to her garden. Someone was trying to change her garden Takashi right on her heals.

"You will do no such thing!" Yuka growled struggling to stay up on her knees.

Yuka felt to the ground as a hand contacted with her cheek. Takashi leaped in front of her blocking his ojou-sama from another attack.

"You insolent whore how dare you speak to me like that" The voice scolded

"This is my mother's garden making it mine and you do not have a right to do anything to it." Yuka growled from where she sat on the ground. She felt Rin's small hand rest on her shoulder.

"I have every right I am Lady of this house, I can do whatever pleases me" The unknown voice said

Yuka's sightless eyes widened as she felt her heart shatter "Lady…"

"Yes that is right Sesshomaru is my mate, now that he has no longer use for you and you seem to finally be awake he will probably throw you out today." She smirked

"Sesshomaru-sama would never do that to Yuka-sama" Rin interjected.

"Misuzu you will not speak to Yuka in that matter. She will not be leavening and you will not be allowed in this wing or this garden" Sesshomaru's voice boomed.

"But..but.." The woman began

"You will also never ever lay another hand on her is that clear. This is not your house it is mine you are merely living here like Yuka." Sesshomaru demanded

"Don't compare me to your whore" The woman hissed

"You will keep your mouth shut!" Sesshomaru said sternly

"Takashi take Yuka back to her room she should not be up and about until the healer has looked at her" Sesshoamru said

Takashi nodded and lifted Yuka into his arms and walked back to Yuka's room.

"Leave now and do not ever enter this wing again" Sesshomaru said coldly

His mate stuck her noise up in the air and walked away with the servants she had with her.

Yuka sat in her futon her sightless eyes staring into her lap. She didn't move when she heard the door to her room slide open.

"Takashi leave us for a moment" Sesshomaru ordered

Takashi hesitated but then stood and walked out of the room.

"Why did you not write to me telling me you were puped" Sesshomaru said

"You did not write me" Yuka said

"You didn't write because you were angry I did not write you" Sesshomaru said

"No I was not angry I did not know where you were I only knew you were in the south. Without a letter telling me were you where I could not write you, but would it have mattered anyways they would of just been your bastard children entitled to nothing born to your….your whore" Yuka said her voice begging to strain as she fought back her tears.

Sesshomaru stood there shocked she would refer to herself as his whore.

"That's all I ever was, wasn't it Sesshomaru the sweet words you whispered to me the promises you made they were nothing but empty promises to your whore." Yuka said as a tear ran down her cheek

"You are not my whore I meant everything I have ever said to you, I do not lie" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving to be mated, I know I'm your concubine and normally it would not be any of my business I would just be here to please you but I thought at least with me being your friend you would tell me" Yuka said her voice shaky

"You are right as my concubine it is none of your business." Sesshomaru said

Yuka didn't think her heart could break anymore but she had been wrong. Yuka clutched her blanket that lay on her lap.

"Leave!" Yuka growled

"You do not tell me what to do" Sesshomaru said

"I gave you everything I had, I spent so many years alone never laying down with another, I came back to you I loved you and you….you lock me up like a bird. You gave me hope that with time we could have been together but you have completely shattered my heart you should have just let me die with our pups." Yuka cried

"I had no choice Yuka this was written in a treaty long before I found you. I would not wish to be of a world without that world having you. Rin either she adores you. I will only use Misuzu for an heir nothing more" Sesshomaru said

"Just leave me alone Sesshomaru" Yuka begged

Yuka felt Sesshomaru grip her wrist causing her to turn to him "I will never leave you alone, never again"

Yuka's hand acted on its own accord flying across Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Leave me alone" Yuka said again through her tears

Sesshomaru sat there stunned. He stood up mask in place and walked out of the room. Soon Takashi returned Yuka still sat there crying.

Takashi took Yuka into his arms pulling her onto his lap stroking her hair and allowing her to cry letting everything she felt out.

"Make the pain go away Takashi" Yuka sobbed

"I wish I could Ojou-sama, you have no idea how much I wish I could" Takashi whispered.

A/N: YAY!!! I am officially on break now! I just turned in my last final at 6 pm est so I am done for a whole week. Time to get some great chapters out and to catch up on real life! And to celebrate my 21st birthday that I neglected to acknowledge a few weeks ago due to have to do stuff for finals.


	10. I Could Never Forget

A few days had passed since Yuka had woken up. She had been sentenced to bed rest for another week until her strength came back. Sesshomaru walked into Yuka's wing and gazed across the garden Takashi stood from his spot under Yuka's favorite tree. Yuka was laying on a blanket spread out as another one covered her up protecting her from the still cold weather as she slept. The snow had gone but the weather was still anything but desirable though Sesshomaru had to admit the sun that hung in the sky had warmed it up a bit. Takashi walked over to Sesshomaru leavening Yuka's side.

"Why is she is outside she could get sick" Sesshomaru said

"She wanted to be outside to get some fresh air. The healer said as long as she had a warm blanket and lay in the sun she should be fine." Takashi said

"He said the fresh air would do her some good" Takashi added

Sesshomaru didn't make a sound as is eyes never left Yuka's sleeping form.

"I know it is not my place Sesshomaru-sama but may I say something?" Takashi asked

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"Yuka-sama is still partly that small girl with sensitive emotions were as you have a gold hold on yours so much so you hide them most of the time. This is also a new side of you Yuka-sama is not use to; to her you should be the happy protective pup you were before she left. Her rock so please try to understand her heart ache when she found out you left to be mated and did not inform her. She really thought the two of you were starting to rebuild that bond you once had and that friend she still sees in her mind was starting to come forward again. Please do not be angry for her emotional outburst because of the pain she is feeling right now." Takashi spoke

"I informed Yuka of my feeling but she refuses to believe me" Sesshomaru said with his steely voice

"Can you really blame her Sesshomaru-sama you know here as well as I do maybe better, for you to tell her one thing but do another it makes it hard for her to know what to believe. Yuka-sama has always been a emotional girl more so after her families death. She feels just as alone as you have since her departure and the actions of your father." Takashi explained

Sesshomaru turned around and walked away.

It wasn't until well after Rin's lessons had resumed that Sesshomaru came to see Yuka. It was the begging of spring and buds where starting to bloom in Yuka's garden. The new moon hung up in the sky leaving only the stars to shine their dim light down on the world. Yuka had been unable to sleep and sat in front of the fire place waiting for some tea to arrive. Takashi was asleep in the room he had in Yuka's wing. Yuka turned when she heard her door opening assuming it would be the servant with her tea but the smell that floated in was not of a servant's it was Sesshomaru's.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

"You should be sleeping your body still needs the rest." Sesshomaru spoke

Yuka turned away so her back was to him as he shut the door behind her.

"I am fine Sesshomaru-dono" Yuka said softly

"You should be with your mate, I'm sure she will be wondering where you are this late at night" Yuka added

"She has her own room she does not sleep in my bed, like I said before she is only here for an heir and the treaty" Sesshomaru said

"Why are you here then" Yuka asked

"I could not ignore the date of your birth Yuka" Sesshomaru said walking over and sitting next to her. She heard something being set on the floor and then slid in front of her.

"Gifts are almost pointless Sesshomaru I cannot see them." Yuka said

"You will know what this looks like even without your sight." Sesshomaru said

Yuka placed her hands on the box it was wooden she lifted the lid up and felt around on the inside. Her hands stopped moving and her eyes widened as a tear formed in her eye. Her fingers recognized the intricate pattern of the sakura petals that where sewn by hand into the blue silk with a white crescent moon painted on the back of it. On this piece of fabric was also sakura tree branches painted as well. It was her mother's karaginu.

She had admired this particular karaginu as a child often outlining the sakura petals with her small fingers. Her father also had commissioned a picture painted of her in her garden as a small child with the karaginu.

"My father had been saving it for your coming of age ceremony" Sesshomaru said

She lifted up the fabric gently and held it to her nose inhaling. A soft smile crossed her lips it was oh so faint but her mother's sent of roses and spring air still laid embedded into the silks fibers.

"There is more" Sesshomaru said reaching into the box placing a fan in her hand.

Yuka felt the fan and the recognized the woven moons on the sides that held the strings that tied it shut.

"You kept this all this time?" Yuka asked

"It was your most precious item and you gave it to me Yuka. I treasured it all these years making sure it stayed in good condition." Sesshomaru said

Yuka untied the strings and opened the fan she knew the image painted on it very well it was a night scrape of a field of lilies that seemed to glow under a crescent moon.

"Thank you for these gifts Sesshomaru" Yuka said placing the gifts back into their box.

Sesshomaru gently moved strands of her hair behind her ear and brought his lips to hers.

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent he let out a feral growl. He had been trying to resist her since he walked in. It had the scent he struggle with avoiding when they were young. His beast was howling inside. He knew what would come of this if he bedded her tonight but he was having a hard time finding a reason to walk away. Yuka's soft hand rested on his cheek as she lightly nipped at his lip requesting entrance.

He picked her up carrying her to her room the sounds of their passion danced in the air of her room.


	11. Attack

Sesshomaru was in his library listening to Takashi read a passage to Yuka and Rin and then Yuka would go on with her lesson with Rin. He smiled inwardly to himself Yuka had been puped once again by him it had been a month since that night they shared and since then Yuka just seemed so radiant to him. His beast softly growled in pleasure as he could smell his child's scent starting to form blending itself with its mother. Yuka jumped some as Rin ran to Yuka when Sesshomaru's mate came storming into the large room. Takashi took his position in front of Yuka and Rin. Yuka held Rin close the small girl had been terrified of the new Lady of the west.

"I told you, you are not allowed in here unless you have my permission" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Oh I'm not allowed in here but your whore is" Misuzu growled

"Yuka is not a whore and she is conducting Rin's Lessons the library is a necessity to that process" Sesshomaru replied coldly

"There is no use in educating a human Sesshomaru, nor is there use keeping a bastard child" Misuzu growled

"My child has every right to live as any children you would bear" Yuka growled

"No my dear because my children would one day rule this land, and if children of a disgraceful mutt like you were to live your last two would not of died but then again you were suppose to go with them to the afterlife" Misuzu smirked

Yuka's eyes widened as tears began to fill her eyes. She blamed herself for her children's death along with her parent's death and for her to throw that into her face was a low blow.

A loud smack echoed through the room.

"Until you are able to bare me a child that child will be first in line to be heir. You have been here for several months been through several cycles and you having yet to bear a child. I am starting to wonder if I was given a baron woman as a wife as a way to end my families reign" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Go back to your chamber and stay there until you are summoned for dinner." Sesshomaru ordered

Misuzu had to obey her left sending a death glare at Yuka as she walked out.

"Takashi please take Rin to go get some lunch" Sesshomaru said

"Hai" Takashi said picking up the scared girl from Yuka's arms

Yuka sat there quietly on the pile of pillows the small group had been lounging on during their lesson.

Sesshomaru walked over and placed a hand gently on Yuka's cheek causing her to jump some.

"You know she does not speak the truth any pup you bear deserves the best this world has to offer especially if it is sired by me" Sesshomaru said letting down his guard just for her.

Yuka gave a soft nod.

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on the crescent moon on her forehead and nuzzled her neck. How he wished he could bare his fangs into her neck marking her as his and the true lady of the west.

"What will you do if she is unable to bear a pup Sesshomaru" Yuka asked softly

"Then the contract I signed will be void. It is law contract or not if a mate is unable to produce a pup within a year I am free to seek a new mate." Sesshomaru smoked softly

"I am scared Sesshomaru, my body is still weak though I have gain a lot of my strength back what if it is not enough to carry our pup to term" Yuka said

Sesshomaru looked at Yuka in the eye "our pup is strong even this early on and you are strong. I will make sure you are provided with everything you need" Sesshomaru said

Yuka nodded as Sesshomaru took his true love into his arms. Yuka curled up enjoying the warmth and protection she felt in his arms. She was the only one he let his guard down for and only when they were alone.

The months dragged on and with each passing month Yuka's stomach grew and the threats from the lady grew stronger. The lady's time was running out Yuka was now five months pregnant and the Lady had a month to conseve a pup. Tonight was a night to celebrate though it was the first full moon of the summer there was a large celebration being held at the western palace for all the lords from the other regions? Rin was even allowed to stay up for the celebration. The courtyard was filled with lanterns and there was music being place small tables for food to be served on and pillows for sitting. Rin sat right next to Yuka who sat behind and to the right of Sesshomaru as the Lady sat to the Left of him.

Yuka had been feeling very tired and weak today with her body also supplying the baby with what I needed but in turn her health fluctuated. She had never been able to fully recoup before her body had to really work over time to support the pup that grew inside of her. She had started feeling the movements of the pup two months earlier. Takashi watched Yuka closely from her side as well as keeping a watchful eye on everyone else there.

Sesshomaru watched Yuka closely she was his priority tonight with so many demons around his pup lay with in her stomach and with Yuka's recovery at a standstill there would be no way for her to protect herself if something where to happen. In all honesty he worried about her and the pup constantly how would her body take the last few months of the pregnancy they were said to be the worse on the body for the Inu yokai.

"Sesshomaru-dono may I be excused to my chambers" Yuka asked softly with her hand on her stomach she had finished what she could of her meal and was not feeling well she was knocking it up to be from the pregnancy.

"If you have finished eating you may….I will come check on you when retire for the evening Rin may go with you if she wishes" Sesshomaru said softly

Yuka nodded as Takashi came to her side to help her up. She began walking behind Takashi as she followed the sound of his footsteps and dizziness hit her like a tone of breaks quickly stealing her consciousness.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a flash catching her. Beads of sweat where quickly forming on her forehead as her breathing because labored. Rin ran to her mother's side as Sesshomaru held her body in his arms. Something was not right.

The Lady of the West sat in her spot with a smug smirk on her face.

"Take her to her room right away" Sesshomaru said sternly and then looked to a servant.

"Go get the healer and drag him out of bed and bring him straight here" Sesshomaru growled.

Takashi took his lady from Sesshomaru and headed for her room and the servant rushed out to get the healer as her lord had demanded.

Sesshomaru stood up "No one is to leave until the cause of my favored condition is discovered."

"My lord is it not obvious the gods do not wish for the bastereds birth just like the other two bastereds she carried before" The lady spoke with a smirk still on her face.

"You will be confined to your room" Sesshomaru growled and walked out of the hall while his mate was escorted out.

Sesshomaru went directly to Yuka's chambers he found Rin sitting next to Yuka sniffling Takashi was trying to sooth the young girl as the Healer sighed.

"What is wrong with her" Sesshomaru demanded

"It seems poison its quick acting with her in her weak state it's doing more damage to her than it would a healthy demon. "The healer said

"The Pup" Sesshomaru stated

"The pup seems to be just finding it will be very strong it is wrapping itself in demonic energy as a means of protecting itself." The healer said

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly his pup was wise and strong already.

"What about Yuka-sama" Rin sniffled

"I have already administered an antidote it will be some time before she will be up and moving around again but she will live" The healer said

"How was it given to her? I was with her the whole day no one was near here but Rin and Sesshomaru-Sama" Takashi said

"She ate it it must have been in her food" The healer said

"Takashi who served her food" Sesshomaru asked

"All Day it's been that girl that came with The Lady" Takashi said

Sesshomaru growled and left the room.


	12. Poison

The Lady of the west sat in her room with her servant sitting next to her. She had a pleasant smile situated on her face as Sesshomaru walked through her door.

"What brings you here my mate" She asked with a sweet voice laced with venom.

"You have attacked my favored and my pup. Something that is inexcusable I will not over look this you will be locked up both you and your servant you will be banished from my land striped of your title and your servant will be put to death" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Tell me dose the bitch and bastard still live." She asked

Sesshomaru didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing what kind of damaged she had really done. "She is fine the poison didn't spread quickly enough before we got the antidote into her. Yuka and my Pup are doing just fine"

The demon' eyes went cold and hard

"You lie" She hissed

"I do not lie" Sesshomaru said coldly as guards came and took the woman away.

Sesshomaru turned away from the room and headed back to Yuka's room.

"Takashi take Rin to her room and stay with her tonight" Sesshomaru said

Takashi nodded picking Rin up in his arms and left the room.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Yuka and moved some hair out of her face. She stirred some opening her eyes slowly.

"The pup" Yuka whispered

"The pup is fine my mate" Sesshomaru said softly

"m…mate" Yuka said confused

"Misuzu is the one who poisoned you she will no longer be my mate and once you are well enough I will mark you" Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

Yuka tried to sit up but Sesshomaru forced her back down "Rest now my love everything is going to be fine"

"Where's Takashi" Yuka asked

"He is staying with Rin tonight she is very upset over the whole ordeal" Sesshomaru said

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have cause Sesshomaru-kun" Yuka said

"Do not worry my love everything will be fine you are safe you must rest I'll be here while you sleep" Sesshomaru said stroking her silky soft raven hair the slightest smile crossing his lips. That had been the first time he had heard her address him as Sesshomaru-kun since they where pups.

Yuka placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it gently "our son will be strong like you"

"What makes you think it is a son?" Sesshomaru asked lying down on his side and placing his hand on top of hers.

"Wishful thinking I guess I want so much to give you a heir you can be proud of" Yuka spoke softly

"I will be proud of all the pups we will have I will be proud of them for the simple fact you where the one to bear them" Sesshomaru said

Yuka gave a soft smile and snuggled up as close to Sesshomaru as she could. Sesshomaru waited until he know Yuka was sound asleep before allowing himself to drift into his own dreams.

The Lady sat in her cell with her servant still very angered that her plan did not follow through she was startled by a voice in the shadows.

"When you leave here journey back to the south go directly to my summer home you will be taken in give one of the finest rooms available I believe we could be of some use to each other" The voice said

The Lady smirked as she peered into the darkness she knew who's voice that was she would do as she was told when she was let free.

Yuka woke up the next day laying on her side her arm draped over a small mass that was curled up against her. She sniffed the air and soft smile crossed her lips as the smell of wild daisies danced in the air. He had moved to the silky soft black hair of the small child that had seem to seek into her bead sometime during the day after Sesshomaru left. She gently stroked Rin's hair as the girl slept curled up against her.

"She has refused to leave your side some servants came to get her for lunch and refused to leave the room" Takashi's hushed voice said

"How long have the two of you been here?" Yuka asked

"Lord Sesshomaru sent for me shortly before dawn" Takashi said

Yuka nodded

"Are you hungry Ojou-sama?" Takashi asked

"I am some yes" Yuka said wrapping her arm back around Rin and hugging the child close as she listened to the small heart beat of her daughter and felt the soft movements of the child that was nestled in her womb.


	13. Solution

The days passed and Sesshomaru had moved Yuka into his room. Yuka was getting stronger as the days wore on she was able to sit up without over exerting herself she needed someone to help her support her weight when she walked. The days were spent out in the garden sitting against her beloved tree watching Rin and Takashi as close as ever. Sesshomaru walked into his bed chambers and was shocked to find the salty smell of tears. He followed the offensive smell to the doors that lead to his privet baths. In the steamy room sitting in the hot spring was Yuka the smell was coming from her. His love was crying and he had no idea as to what had caused his mate distress.

He undressed himself and walked to the water Yuka simply looked in the direction she heard the waters disturbance. She soon felt Sesshomaru's soft hand on her cheek whipping away her tears.

"What saddens you" Sesshomaru asked

Yuka's right hand rested on her now large belly "I won't be able to see our son when he is born. Its not fair everyone will be able to see this precious creature that I have had to myself for so many months but I won't be able to see him when he comes into this world."

Sesshomaru pulled Yuka to him allowing his love her grievance. She had right to be upset though he did not like that fact that he was, but one of the happiest moments in a woman's life is when they see they child they carried within them for the first time and his love was going to be deprived of this.

Once Yuka's tears seem to have stalled or at lest slowed down her washed her person as well as his own. Her carried her into their room and helped her into a yukata as she ran a comb through her long black hair. Tomorrow he was going to lock himself in his study and not come out until he discovered a way to bring the sight back of his beloved before their birth of their child. Yuka sat on the bed what consisted of four king sized feather mattresses and it was littered with plush pillows and elaborate decorative blankets. It wasn't the normal futon it was much more comfortable and made sleeping easier on Yuka in her pregnant state. Yuka's legs where crosses as her hands sat on her round belly.

"You should rest Yuka" Sesshomaru said from across the room.

"Shouldn't you come to bed as well." Yuka asked

"I have some scrolls I have to go over before I come to bed but don't worry im going to be right here" Sesshomaru said

Yuka nodded and laid down pulling the blankets up over her form and laying her head down on the pillow. Due to her large belly she could not lay down on her back anymore. She softly began to hum as she closed her eyes and rubbed her belly.

Sesshomaru smiled from the small table he sat at. The tune Yuka was humming was the same tune her mother would often hum to her when she was a pup. As time passed Yuka's humming soften as she drifted to sleep the only light in the room came from the small candle that sat on the table giving Sesshomaru enough light to read.

Late into the night Yuka found herself tossing and turning in her soft moans of discomfort leavening her lips. She tried not to wake Sesshomaru who lay next to her asleep. Sesshomaru rolled over to face his love.

"Yuka what causes you discomfort?" Sesshomaru asked

"the baby it keeps kicking me in my ribs and wont settle down so I can sleep." Yuka said exhaustion all to evident in her voice.

Sesshomaru moved his hand through the front of her yukata placing his hand on the soft flesh of her stomach and sent a small dominant wave of demonic energy to the infant the resided in here. With this the baby calmed down. He pulled Yuka close and tucked her head under his chin.

"Sleep now" Sesshomaru said as he began to head back to sleep.

The next day it rained driving Yuka and Rin into the sitting area of her old rooms the shoji doors open. Lunch had just been served so the three sat eating listening the pitter patter of the rain drops on the ceiling.

Yuka rubbed her belly absent mindly as she ate.

"Okaa-sama can I feel the baby?" Rin asked

"Of course dear one come here" Yuka held out her hand

Rin crawled over and put her hand in Yuka's Yuka careful placed it on her belly and held her there. Rin giggled as she felt the baby kick.

"When will I be able to the baby" Rin asked

"When he decided he wants to come out" Yuka smiled running her hand over the small girls hair.

"I'll be able to hold it right" Rin asked

"I'm sure Sesshomaru won't have a problem with that as long as one of us are close by" Yuka said

The days following where much of the same Sesshomaru stayed shut up in his study not coming to bed until Yuka was sound asleep and he was gone before she woke up. Sesshomaru stood at a window in his study looking at the night sky it had been nearly a week and he hadn't found anything. Time was closing in on him and he had been through every scroll and book he could think of. His quite study was disturbed by the squawking of a certain little toad. Sesshomaru inwardly growled to himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have been informed by patrollers that that retched half brother of yours has made his way into your lands" Jaken squawked

All of a sudden everything snapped into place.

"Jakken I'm leaving make sure Yuka and Rin stay safe" Sesshomaru said as he rushed out of the room.

Takashi sat in the corner of his lord's room watching over Yuka as she slept. He started to notice small changes in Yuka's demeanor as she slept. He could tell something was going on he just didn't know what. As time passed her discomfort grew until it became pain and wakening her up. Takashi got up and went over to Yuka's side.

"Ojou-sama …" Takashi said moving hair out of her face

Yuka clutched her stomach "it hurts"

"Is the baby coming" Takashi asked starting to panic.

"I don't think so but something isn't right." Yuka cringed

"I'll go get Sesshomaru-sama" Takashi said standing up and going to the door and sliding it open. He saw a servant walking down the hall.

"Go get Sesshomaru-sama" Takashi said

"Sesshomaru-sama is not here he left about a hour ago" the servant said

Takashi cursed under his breath "fine but as soon as he is back have him come straight here.

Takashi went back to Yuka and began petting her hair trying to soother her.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest following the directions she got on his brothers where abouts no doubt the miko will be with him. A soft warm glow came into sight signaling a camp fire and the scent of his half brother was everywhere. He slowed down his pace and walked into his brother's camp. The welcome was anything but warming.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" His brother snarled

"My business is with your miko" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Keh yeah right." Inu Yasha said

"My mate is in need of her assistance and I cannot bring her to you she is not fit for travel at this point in time." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome ignoring his brother.

"What is wrong with her?" Kagome asked

"She is blind I need you to try and bring her sight back before our pup is born" Sesshomaru said

"You mean you mated your whore" Inu Yasha said

Before Inu yasha knew it he was pinned against a tree staring into blood red eyes of Sesshomaru.

"You will hold your tongue when speaking about my mate you know nothing about her half breed." Sesshomaru snarled

"I don't know if I can bring her sight back Sesshomaru" Kagome said sympathetically

"I never plead for anything Miko but I must insist you at lest try the fact of not being able to see our pup has really distressed my mate and she is already in a very fragile state." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"I will house you and your pack and provide you with food while you are in my house." Sesshomaru said

Kagome nodded "I will try but know there is a possibility that I cannot fix it"

Sesshomaru nodded as they quickly packed their stuff and left. As they grew closer to Sesshomaru's home Yuka's screams of pain coming from behind its walls. Sesshomaru hear the cries of his mate and picked up speed leaving Inu Yasha carrying Kagome on his back and the others riding on Kirara. Sesshomaru busted into his bed chambers growling his protective instincts in full control everyone quickly moved away and Sesshomaru moved to Yuka.

"What happened" Sesshomaru growled

"The baby sensed your absence and became angry" The healer said

Sesshomaru's left claw rested on Yuka's belly as tears fell from her foggy eyes. Sesshomaru stroked her hair out of her face.

"Leave" Sesshomaru growled

"Takashi sees that my guest are put into the guest quarters and check on Rin and stay with her for the night" Sesshomaru ordered

Takashi nodded as everyone left. Once everyone was gone Sesshomaru extended his aura to consume the room and focused it on Yuka's belly. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck letting out a soft comforting growl still stroking Yuka's black hair. The infant inside of her began to calm down along with Yuka's cries.

"Everything is fine I'm here now" Sesshomaru whispered

"You left….me" Yuka sniffled

"I'm sorry I was only planning on being gone for a short while I didn't know the pup would get so angry but I might of found a way to give you back your sight." Sesshomaru cooed

"Really…how" Yuka asked turning her head to her side so she was facing Sesshomaru.

"Rest now my love you will find out in the morning I promise I won't leave your side the rest of the night" Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

A/N: So this chapter actually wound up being longer than normal hope you enjoy lots going to be happening to in the next few chapters so stay tuned.


	14. Reunion

Yuka sat under her favorite tree in the garden her eyes closed as she rested. She smiled as a cool breeze blew in the hot summer day. Her smile slowly began to disappear when she felt a soft delicate hand caress her cheek.

"Open your eyes my little one" a soft female voice spoke

Yuka did as she was asked slowly opening her eyes she was not greeted by darkness but the light was being blocked by a familiar gentle smiling face.

"Mama…" Yuka whispered

The figure of her mother stood up and stood next to her father next to them stood her two smaller brothers. Times had not changed them. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her family.

"Papa…Akihiko….Ichiro…" Yuka whispered

"You have grown into a beautiful young woman Yuka" He fathers deep voice said sitting down.

"Onee-sama!" The two young boys said as they rushed to their sister hugging her

Yuka held her brothers close burring her noise in their silky black hair. They snuggled close to her as they sat down laying their heads and small hands on her large belly.

"Onee-sama is going to have a baby mama" Akihiko said with a small.

"I know" He mother smiled at the youngest boy who looked to be the age of four.

Yuka placed her hand on his short silky hair and stroked it.

"We could not be prouder of you Yuka…We have been watching you as you have struggled you will be w wonderful mother" He mother smiled

"I miss you every day that my heart continues to beat" Yuka said looking to her mother.

Her mother was gorgeous she had long silk black hair much like Yuka's she just radiated grace with her soft face gentle golden eyes on her forehead like Yuka and the rest of the dog demon's was the pride of the pack the crescent moon. She bore no other marking on her face but she did have a midnight blue band around her neck with four white dots in the center of it.

"You missed us too right onee-sama" Ichiro said looking up at his older sister.

Yuka smiled down to the oldest boy stroking his cheek his hear hand. He had their mothers eyes and shoulder length hair and black smooth stripes across his cheeks, he was only a year older than Akihiko

"Of course" Yuka said softly.

"We are glad you decided to finally come back but we wish you would stop carrying around the feeling of guilt for our deaths Yuka it was not your fault there was nothing you could have done. We do not blame you for living we could not have wished for anything more than for you to continue living. So please let the guilt go don't carry around that heaviness on your heart anymore we are always with you." Yuka's father said. Her father was a tall muscular demon but still looked beautiful and regal at the same time. He bore a gagged strip on both of his cheeks like Yuka but his were black like Ichiro's. His black hair was kept in a high pony tail out of his strong face and intense eyes.

"You have a wonderful family in Sesshomaru-dono, young Rin and Takashi and your unborn baby. They will always be there as will we loving every second of the day" Her mother added.

"It's just not fair" Yuka said looking at her mother.

"I know but life isn't always fair." Yuka's mother said

A strong wind blew and Yuka's mother got up and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"You need to wake up now Sesshomaru-dono is calling you" He mother smiled

"I don't want to I want to stay here with you" Yuka said a tears forming in her eyes.

"We will see each other again but you must go now" Yuka's mother said taking the hands of her sons and walking back to Yuka's father.

"Remember this though my Angel there are still people out there that do not wish for you to live the danger is not gone." Her father said as her surroundings began to fade to black.

She could hear Sesshomaru's voice calling to her in the darkness.

"Yuka you need to wake up and eat" Sesshomaru's voice called

Yuka slowly opened her eyes as Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear the slid from the corner of her eye.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Sesshomaru asked

"No it was a very good dream sad but good" Yuka said putting her hand on top of Sesshomaru's and holding it there.

"How was it a good dream if it was sad." Sesshomaru asked

"I saw my family in the garden I was able to talk to them and feel them. My brothers small hands and ears against my stomach and I could see them Sesshomaru I wasn't trapped in darkness I saw my mother's soft face my father's bold markings I saw it all so clearly" Yuka said as another tear escaped.

She felt Sesshomaru kiss her forehead

"Hopefully tonight you will be able to see the garden once again" Sesshomaru said softly

Yuka sat up "it's so quite…where is Rin and Takashi?"

"In the garden with my brother's Miko , the kitsun, monk, and demon slayer playing" Sesshomaru said going to the door and telling a servant to have some food brought to the room.

"Your brother's pack is here in the palace?" Yuka asked surprised

"Yes" Sesshomaru said walking back over to her

"You allowed them in?" Yuka asked

"I brought them here it's where I went last night. Jaken had informed me that they were near and I remembered the Miko has healing powers and I went to her to ask her to try and heal your eyes." Sesshomaru said

"Really?" Yuka said

"She agreed on the understanding that there is a possibility that she won't be able to do it" Sesshomaru said

Yuka nodded and took in a deep breath "I hope she can I'm afraid if she can't then I'll never have my eye sight back again"

"I have confidence in her abilities she is very strong I have seen her fight" Sesshomaru said putting his claw on Yuka's cheek and turning her head so she faced him and put his forehead to hers.

"You will see our pup Yuka" Sesshomaru whispered.


	15. Sight

Yuka sat in her old lounge area with the fire softly glowing to give the dark room a soft glow. Kagome along with her friends, Sesshomaru, Rin and Takashi sat in there with her. Kagome sitting across from her took in a deep breath.

"Now Yuka I want you to understand that I do not know if this will work or if it will harm you in any way." Kagome said

"I understand that Kagome but it's the only chance we have and I have to try it's been a couple of centuries since I last saw anything" Yuka said staring blindly at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and stood up and walked behind Yuka and gently reached around her placing her hands over Yuka's eyes.

"Wait!" Yuka said

Kagome removed her hands from Yuka's face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked?

"I wasn't Sesshomaru to sit in front of me, I want him to be the first thing I see if this works" Yuka said

Sesshomaru got up quietly and gracefully from his position next to Rin and Takashi and sat in front of Yuka taking her hands in his. Yuka nodded and closed her sightless eyes Kagome replace her hands once again and took a deep breath closing her eyes and began to concentrate.

Her hands began to glow pink as she focused her healing energy on Yuka's eyes searching inwardly for what caused the blindness so she could fix it. Time passed and the only sound in the room was the crackling sound of the fire and everyone's breathing. Sesshomaru's thumbs gently robed the tops of Yuka's hands.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find the problem but there was so much damage repairing it would take her a while and a lot of energy. It wasn't until close to an hour later that she slowly pulled her hands away. Her breathing labored and her expression exhausted, Inu Yahsa went straight to her side wrapping a arm around her waist Kagome smiled.

"Open your eyes Yuka" Kagome said

Yuka took a deep breath opening her eyes at first she just saw the same old darkness but as the seconds passed the darkness dissolved and blurred colors began to appear then shapes and after a few moments she was staring into deep golden pools. The same orbs she had fallen in love with as a pup though harden with time the shine and glow were still there. A tear ran down her face as she slowly took her right hand from Sesshomaru's and placed it on his now elegant face now longer the face of a pup but an adult. Sesshomaru's long hair glistened in the soft light of the fire. Yuka moved her hand from his cheek to his hair running her hand through the silky threads as she smiled.

"I've missed you Sesshomaru" Yuka said

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek he wanted to smile and release the tears that threatened but he wouldn't allow it not in front of everyone he would save that for when they had time together.

Sesshomaru looked into Yuka's Intense golden eyes no longer dull or fuzzy but as bright and beautiful as liquid gold. Yuka then looked down and placed her free hand on her round belly she would see their pup when it was born not through another's eyes but her own. She looked around the dim lit room and spotted to her left another familiar face. The face of her protector and best friend another face she had longed to see once again.

Next to him sat a small girl with the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. Rin stared at her as Yuka smiled Rin's hair was messy and black he skin a light tan from being kissed by the sun no doubt from all the time they had spent out in the garden.

Yuka's eyes went back to Sesshomaru's before she turned around to look at Kagome who was leaning on Inu Yasha.

"Thank you Kagome you have given me one of the greatest gifts I will ever receive I do not know how I will ever be able to thank you enough." Yuka said looking at the young woman who sat in front of her next to the red clad hanyou.

"Everyone deserves to see their child when it is born and no one deserves to have their sight taken from them. Just say we are friends and that will be thanks enough." Kagome gave a soft smile.

Yuka nodded.

Sesshomaru looked to Inu Yasha "Your pack is free to stay until the miko has regained all her strength"

Inu Yasha nodded picking up Kagome everyone but Takashi and Rin following him out of the door.

Rin and Takashi stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru "can you really see again Okasama?" Rin's sweet voice asked

"Hai dear one I can" Yuka said turning to Rin and smiling

Yuka turned to Takashi and placed a hand on his cheek "it is good to see you again old friend"

Takashi smiled holding her hand there.

"Hai it is" Takashi replied.

Yuka turned back to Rin "Rin it is late you should be heading to bed now"

"But I want to stay here with you" Rin said

"Do not worry dear one I will still be here in the morning and we will both enjoy the sun and garden tomorrow together for the first time maybe I will show you how to do a flower arrangement" Yuka smiled

Rin nodded

"Takashi…" Sesshomaru said

Takashi nodded and took the small girl hand and they left the room.

Sesshomaru stood up and went over to a large box that sat in the room and brought it over setting it in front of Yuka.

"for you I did not want to give it to you until we knew or whether or not you would be able to see again" Sesshomaru said

"What is it?" Yuka asked

"Open it" Sesshomaru said

Yuka lifted the lid and set it aside pulling out a large black pelt much like the white ones the lords and ladies of the west wore.

"The lady of the west must have a pelt" Sesshomaru said

Yuka ran he hands over the soft black fur and rubbed across her cheek. Sesshomaru took it from her hands and around her. He let a soft smile cross his lips as he sat back.

"Now people will truly know you are the Lady of the west." Sesshomaru said

Yuka looked at Sesshomaru "I want to see the garden under the moon light"

Sesshomaru nodded helping her stand and guiding her out to the garden. Yuka smiled as she saw all the flowers lit softly by the gentle moon. She stepped down from the walk way and headed over to the flowers running her fingers softly across them. There were so many different colors around her and small glowing fireflies danced in the air. Sesshomaru walked up behind her placing a hand on her back.

She looked up at him and smiled "I never realized how bright and beautiful the moon was"

"It will never be as beautiful as you" Sesshomaru said and bent down to kiss Yuka.

Yuka closed her eyes relishing the moment she had her sight back and she had the one she loved and a family.


	16. Mate

For the first time Yuka walked into the room she shared with Sesshomaru with her eyesight back. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placing his claws on her stomach and began to kiss her neck. Yuka smiled and tilted her head to the side allowing her Lord better access to her neck as she placed her hands on top of his. Sesshomaru let out a pleased growl as he began to drag his teeth across her skin. His beast yearned to officially make her his to deeply embed his fangs into the base of her neck forever binding the two of them together.

"Sesshomaru…" Yuka said softly her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes my love" Sesshomaru replied

Yuka turned around in Sesshomaru's arms and looked up at him placing her hands on his chest.

"I want you to mate me tonight…" Yuka spoke softly

"But Yuka your body I don't know if it can handle it" Sesshomaru said moving a clawed hand to her cheek.

"Please Sesshomaru I want us to be mated before our pup comes into this world I don't want others to question him as your heir if he was born outside of our mating. My body will only continue to get weaker as my due date draws closer it won't be until our son is born that I will finally be able to regain all my strength back." Yuka pleaded

"We can move slowly please my last months are nearly here" Yuka added

Sesshomaru placed a claw fingers over her lips to silence her "Fine but on the condition you rest for three days afterwards Takashi or I will be with you at all times no getting up and wondering around nothing physical." Sesshomaru said

Yuka nodded. Sesshomaru brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and captured her lips into his. Yuka kept her hands on Sesshomaru's chest as Sesshomaru moved his hands down to the sash she wore to keep the long silky yukata closed over her pregnant form. The fabric parted and Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to their bed laying her down gently. He looked down into her golden eyes that sparkled in the light from the moon that lit their room. They where no longer hazed or dull Sesshomaru kissed her forehead then her temple, her cheek and then her lips Sesshomaru continued working his way down until he reached her exposed round stomach. He placed a clawed hand on to her stomach as I gently kissed it. Our pup was protected there warm and safe. There had been so many times as I was coming into age that He thought of Yuka being puped. Feeling its movements under his palm hearing its heart beat it was all coming true and tonight everything would be official. He let out a soft protective growl as he moved back up to kissing Yuka. Her hands gently began to remove his clothing from his body as his hands slid her yukata from her shoulders allowing him to kiss and suckle on the soft flesh.

Sesshomaru could hear the soft moans escaping from his loves lips the excitement those sounds shot through him like a flaming arrow. When he was with Yuka everything just felt right he felt completed when he hadn't realized how incomplete he had felt all these years. A soft groan escaped his lips as he felt her hands snake under his Kimono onto his shoulders and push the fabric off his body. Her soft mews continued to float in the air as his lips and teeth assaulted her body and her hands worked at removing him of his clothing the scent of both their arousals hung in the air. He was struggling to keep control her arousal drove him mad the sent was so sweet and inviting. He positioned himself between her legs as he looked down at her, her eyes looking back up at him with this loving look in her eyes and that beautiful smile caressed her lips. She lifted a hand and placed it on hi cheek.

"Don't take your eyes off mine I want to look into them the whole time" she spoke softly

Sesshomaru leaned down kissing her lips softly but never closing his eyes as their bodies became one. His mouth muffled her moan of pleasure. Their bodies keeping a slow gentle rhythm at first he could see his reflection in her eyes as they watched each other. Their long hair began to sling to their sweaty bodies as their love making become quicker and faster Sesshomaru's beast fighting him to take control he knew he would have to relinquish his control when it came time to marking her but he didn't want to let him go to soon in fear he might injure their pup. Yuka panted and moaned underneath him as a he held one of her legs to his hip giving himself a little more room. He could feel himself growing closer to his completion and knowing she must be coming close to hers as well her walls starting to grow tighter around him. He placed his free hand next to her head and let go of her leg placing that hand on her stomach. His rhythm starting to become faster and harder as he slowly began to release his control red bleeding into his eyes. He leaned in and began to lick the junction of his loves neck preparing the skin he scraped his fangs across her delectate skin hearing a deep throaty moan from his love. With that her walls tightened to capacity around him sending him over the edge with that he embedded his fangs deep into her flesh causing his mate to whimper he could smell the salty scent of tears. Actual true mating was never pleasant it caused the female pain that why they always tried to dull the pain with the act of love making beforehand. He felt Yuka's body go limp under him her chest raising and falling in deep breaths. He slowly pulled out his fangs and licked the small amount of blood that came from the mating mark. They would not be able to part their two bodies for some time so he rolled over so they were both on their sides he gently took her leg and draped it over his hip trying to make the position more comfortable for her.

Sesshomaru pulled their blankets up over them and pushed some of Yuka's hair back that clung to her face. She looked at him with tired eyes and a gentle smile. He could now see how much energy the act had taken out of her and he began to feel guilty. Sesshomaru pulled her close wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" were the words that escaped her lips before her fell into a deep slumber.

Sesshomaru had no idea he had fallen asleep other than the fact that he was woken up by a knocking at their door. Sesshomaru sat up Yuka rubbing her eyes sum as she pulled her yukata on "who could be at the door this late at night" Yuka mumbled

Sesshomaru opened the door he had put on a yukata before answering the door. There stood Takashi in a yukata as well his long hair messy from sleep.

"Mistress Rin is crying for Yuka-sama" Takashi yawned

Yuka's eyes widened "is she okay"

"I do not know Ojou-sama she will not tell me she just says she wants you" Takashi said peering into their room looking a Yuka sitting on the bed.

"We will be there shortly." Sesshomaru said

Takashi nodded and walked away. Sesshomaru walked over to Yuka who was working on standing up Sesshomaru helped her the rest of the way up. Sesshomaru had his arm firmly around his mates waste and a hold of her hand as he helped support her weight was she walked. When they entered the room Rin was sitting on her bed crying. Yuka walked over and knelt down next to the small girl's futon.

She brushed away Rin's hair from her face her skin was warm to the touch. "What's young dear one"

"I don't feel good okka-sama my head and belly hurts." Rin cried.

"Do you feel like anything is going to come up from your stomach?" Yuka asked stroking the crying girls hair.

The girl nodded. Sesshomaru left the room and went to get a servant to fetch the healer. Two bowls were brought to Yuka one filled with cool water and a rag and an empty one in case Rin did become sick.

"Lay down Rin and try to stop crying it might settle your stomach some I'm right here and I won't leave you until you feel better" Yuka spoke softly taking the rag from the water and ringing it out. She was worried it was never good when a human got a fever. Demons where normally able to beat the fever easily but humans bodies where so much weaker.

Rin laid back down sniffling as Yuka gently dabbed her forehead with the cloth humming the sweet tune she would often hum to the pup in her belly. Sesshomaru walked back into the room and watched Yuka caring for Rin. The healer didn't show until almost a half hour later Rin had already been physically sick several times. Sesshomaru saw the worry grow in his mate's eyes as she took care of Rin. When the healer came in and looked over Rin Sesshomaru watched him carful especially when he started mix strange things that smelled putrid. He held Rin up as she drank it making a disgusted face. Yuka took over when the Healer stood up and walked over to him. Yuka was helping the small girl drink some water to help get the rancid taste out of her mouth no doubt.

Sesshomaru walked out into the hallway with the healer shutting the door.

"Mistress Rin should be fine in a few days she will need plenty of bed rest and light foods mostly rice and soup." The Healer said

"I gave her something that would calm her stomach and bring down her fever" The healer added

Sesshomaru nodded and walked back over to Rin's bed.

"She will be fine we should go back to our bed." Sesshomaru said looking at Yuka

"I'll have Takashi help me back I want to stay until she is asleep again" Yuka said looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment then nodded. He walked back to his room climbing back into their bed. His eyes shut and did not open until the next morning when he was awoken for breakfast. He looked at Yuka's spot which was still empty. He stood up and dressed himself before heading to Rin's room. He saw Yuka sitting in a corner sleep and Rin sleeping soundly in her bed. He got Takashi to help him take the two girls to his room so Yuka could sleep more comfortable no doubt she had vigilant all night watching over her adoptive daughter. Sesshomaru left Takashi to watch over the two of them while he went about his daily duties.

A/N: Here is the next chapter everyone Hope you enjoyed it. We are getting close to the pups birth I haven't decided to make it either next chapter or the one after yet. I have amazing news though I'm off for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! That is what my school considers a summer vacation lol. So I'm hoping to at least to get one chapter out in those two weeks.


	17. Delivery

A few months had passed Rin recovered from her illness and everything was as it should be in the castle. Yuka had been confined to bed spending most of her time sleeping the baby taking up much of her energy. It was late at night early morning when Jaken came bursting through Yuka and Sesshomaru's bed room doors earning him to very angry growls from his lord and lady.

"For give me my lord but a urgent message has come from the lord of the north." Jaken said bowing over and over

Yuka sat up using one of her arms as support and placed her free hand on her very round belly. She hadn't been asleep yet that night. Sleeping was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"What is it" Sesshomaru growled

"He requests your immediate presence at his castle he said the delicate situation cannot be relayed in writing in case it was to be intercepted." Jaken said

Sesshomaru growled running a clawed hand through his hair he could not leave Yuka it could anger the pup again and she wasn't in condition to travel really but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Ready Ah and Un" Sesshomaru growled

Jaken scurried out of the room to carry out his orders.

"You are leavening me" Yuka said looking at Sesshomaru remembering all too well the pain she went through the last time he left.

"No you will be coming with me Ah and Un will carry you all the way there you are not to walk so do not try to argue the matter" Sesshomaru said getting up and getting dress.

Some maids came to help Yuka with her clothing she was still wearing elaborate clothing pieces but the layers of the clothing had gone down quite a bit. Sesshomaru and Yuka walked out to the gates of the palace together where Jaken stood waiting for them with Ah and Un.

Sesshomaru gently lifted Yuka and sat her down on Ah and Un's back. Yuka looked down at Jaken "Please be nice to Rin and tell her we will return as soon as we can"

Jaken nodded as His lord and lady disappeared into the night. The north was a good days travel away the air had a little bit of a nip to it the seasons were changing. Yuka placed a hand on her round belly and smiled.

"Sesshomaru…" Yuka said softly

"hn" He replied keeping his eyes and ears wide opened.

"its almost been a year since you found me" Yuka said looking to her love.

"You are correct Mate" Sesshomaru said

Their travels were rather peaceful for most of the day. They stopped shortly before midday so they could eat. Yuka was placed comfortably under a shady tree as Sesshomaru brought her some food previsions that had been packed for them. As they ate Sesshomaru noticed Yuka fidgeting quite a bit.

"Are you okay Mate?" Sesshomaru asked

Yuka looked over to him and smiled "My back just hurts I'm sure it's from ridding on Ah and Un"

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to eating.

It wasn't long after they started their travels again when it began to rain. They were almost soaked through by time they found some cover. Sesshomaru's first concern was getting Yuka settled out of her wet cloths and warm. Once he had her in a dry Yukata and on some fur pelts he left the cave to find any kind of fire wood close by the cave were they had settled. They would most likely have to stay there for the night. Yuka laid on the pelts the pains she were feeling were starting to get worse. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep to escape the pain for a short time.

Sesshomaru was sitting in front of the fire as Yuka slept the rain was still coming down hard outside of the cave that they had taken refuge in. His body went rigid when a new scent assaulted his nose suddenly. He looked over at Yuka and saw a large wet spot on her Yukata he had enough demon women in his palace he knew this scent. Yuka's water had just broken she was going to give birth to their child this night. Sesshomaru began to inwardly panic there was no one here to help Yuka birth their child and with blood to come with the birthing other demons were sure to appear. Sesshomaru was pulled from his panicked thoughts as Yuka woke up with a scream.

Yuka cringed as pain ripped through her body her claws dug into the fur pelts she laid on. She didn't open her eyes until she felt Sesshomaru's soft hands brush some hair out of her face.

"Sesshomaru what's happening what's wrong with the baby" She asked through gritted teeth

"Nothing Yuka The child wishes to be born" Sesshomaru spoke coolly.

"What no no no not here, no one is here and I…I don't know what to do….." Yuka began to panic

"Shhh my love I have heard it comes naturally" Sesshomaru said trying to reassure his mate as she let out another loud scream.

As time passed and the labor progressed so did Yuka's pain. As he had gussed the smell from the birthing as well as the noise had attracted demons. Most of them weak ones but the amount of them was keeping Sesshomaru from being at the side of Yuka as she struggled through the pain on her own inside the dry warm cave.

Yuka had been suffering through this pain for what seemed like hours before her body told her to push. She bore down letting out a scream. Sesshomaru listened to Yuka's agonized screams once he had taken care of all the demons he was finally able to go to her. When he did he was surprised to see the head of his pup already visible his heart swelled as he saw the dark raven hair that matched its mother but the crescent moon sat on its forehead the pups markings on its eyes and cheeks matched his in design but the color of the stripes on its cheeks was a light icy blue and the markings on his eyes was dark midnight blue. With a few more pushes the pup was born into Sesshomaru's very hands.

He sat there stunned staring at his son in his hands. He used his claws to cut the cord I took one of his kimonos and wrapped their pup and handed him to Yuka. Yuka smiled down at the infant in her arms she used some of the fabric to clean up his sweet face. Sesshomaru cleaned up and got rid of the after birth and went back to his mate. He sat next to her admiring their son he had a son. His protective instinct kicked into high gear he had to get the pup and Yuka to a safe and secure place. His castle was too far away the only close place he could take them was the northern palace the place they were headed but it was still raining.

"We have to leave it's no longer safe here" Sesshomaru said

"But the rain." Yuka said looking at Sesshomaru

"We will just have to travel quickly and get both you and the Pup dry as soon as we arrive" Sesshomaru said

"He still needs a name Sesshomaru" Yuka said looking up at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru studied his son "Ichiro" he stated.

Yuka smiled and held him close "My precious little Ichiro, you're completely perfect"

Sesshomaru gathered there things and Picked up Yuka and took her to Ah and Un. Sesshomaru ran through the forest with Ah and Un following quickly. Yuka held their pup close trying to use her body to protect the pup from the cold rain as they traveled.

They arrived within an hour and were quickly escorted to their room. They were given dry cloths and blankets for the pup. Once they were settled into the warm dry bed the pup began to search for milk. Yuka yawned as she brought him to her breast to allow him to feed. Once he was finished Yuka and Sesshomaru laid down in the bed with their pup nestled between the two of them.

A/N: I am so sorry guys I have had this chapter written for a while now and thought I had posted it. I am currently working on the next chapter. Once again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not putting this up sooner I really thought I had.


	18. Isolation

In a dim lit room the sounds of two people having sex could be heard as their moans and groans filled the air. Once the two had finished the man stood up and walked over to a chair pulling on his yukata back over his body.

"How much longer do I have to stay here Raiden-sama" Misuzu said looking sitting up not caring that her naked body was visible to anyone who should enter.

"The timing must be right my dear. That abomination just gave birth to Sesshomaru-sama's pup they will be on high alert for the time being not until they have started to invite others outside their small pack can we make our move." Raiden said with a smirk

"Plus I'm not ready to give up the sweet delights of you just yet. You are quite skilled in the futon my dear" Raiden add walking over to a table pouring himself some sake.

"I had my share of fun with the guards back home but you…" Misuzu began standing up walking over to Raiden wrapping her arms around from behind him "Are quite skilled as well the best I've had in so long better than Lord Sesshomaru even." She said as she ran her hands down the front of his body and then on the inside of her yukata to reawake his member.

Back in the north Yuka spent what little time their pup allowed her to sleep. Takashi and Rin along with Jaken had arrived a few days before. None of them had seen the new prince yet. Takashi and Rin sat out in the gardens the little girl let out a bored sigh.

"When do you think Rin will be able to see oka-sama and otouto-sama" Rin asked

"I do not know Rin it is customary for Inu Yokai to keep their young from others for the first week or so. This will insure the pup knows its parents scent and does not get confused. Ojou-sama was held in isolation with her mother for two weeks it wasn't until after the first week I was able to see her so she could learn my scent. Being the first born everyone was highly couscous with her." Takashi explained.

"Do you think Okaa-sama will keep otouto-sama in isolation for two weeks?" Rin asked

"I don't think so considering we are guest here and only here until Sesshomaru-Sama finished his work here." Takashi said

"Such things do not concern you anyways Rin Sessomaru-sama and Yuka-sama will bring the No Kimi out when they are ready no sooner and no later" Jaken said from his spot next to Takashi.

"Jaken I have told you many times over not to scold Rin in such a manor" Yukas voice chimed.

Rin looked in the direction of her mother's voice and a huge smile ran across her lips. There stood with her long hair in its usual loose pony tail and she wore a long elaborate yukata tied close with a sash. In her arms bundled in long pieces of fine silks and blankets was her son. Rin ran over as Takashi stood up and walked over to his Ojou-sama.

"Can I see him Okaa-sama?" Rin pleaded as she halted in front of her mother.

Yuka nodded and sat on the walk way she stood on and pulled back a piece of the blanket to reveal the raven haired prince.

Rin's eyes grew big "He is so small"

"I'm sure you were this small at one time as well Rin all babies are" Yuka smiled down at her daughter

Takashi stood next to Rin looking down at the infant "He has black hair does that mean he will be a Black Inu Yokai?"

"We believe so but it is possible that he will have a silver coat when he transforms." Yuka said looking at Takashi.

"He is so cute" Rin said softly

"Yes he is" Yuka smiled

"Takashi said when you were born your okaa-sama kept you in isolation for two weeks." Rin said looking up at her mother.

"It's true my brothers were kept in isolation for almost a month. Even though we are considered to be blessed and sacred among the Inu Yokai and held in great honor within the pack. There are still many that wish to do harm to us and see us as an abomination and have worked for many years to eradicate us. That's why up until now I was considered the last of the breed. My parents took extra precautions to make sure that we knew the scents of only those we could truly trust. More so with my brothers since they were the only males left other than my father." Yuka explained

"Ooohh" Rin whispered.

They all looked up as the sound of Sesshomaru clearing his throat floated in the air. Takashi helped Yuka stand back up as Sesshomaru came over to them. He stood next to his mate and placed a hand on the small of her back and looked down at his son in Yuka's arms. His heart swelled at the sight of his son he would have been happy with a girl but the fact that he had so many of his mother's features was the icing on the cake.

"Sesshomaru-sama has there ever been a black dog demon heir before" Rin asked

"No Rin the black dog demons have never ruled the western lands but your brother shall change that one day." Sesshomaru stated.

"We have been invited to join the Lord and Lady for lunch" Sesshomaru said looking at his mate and then down to Rin.

"This being our last day here they wish to share lunch with our family" Sesshomaru added

Rin smiled that meant she was going to be allowed to have lunch with the others. She was normally given lunch separately or with Yuka when things of political matters where taking place.

"Come on Rin we shall go get you cleaned up for lunch." Takashi said taking the small girls hand.

Sesshomaru walked with Yuka back to their room so she could change into something a little more presentable for lunch. Sesshomaru held his son as his mate changed. Their son made small whimpering noises in his father's arms as he squirmed some. Yuka smiled at Sesshomaru as he sat there holding their son.

"You have made my every dream come true Sesshomaru now tell me what is it I can do for you" Yuka asked

"Mate the only thing I wish for now is to spend the rest of my days as Lord with you by my side my heir to grown to be a strong ruler like me and for us to have many more pups. Our home will be a happy one like it once was before you left" Sesshomaru said looking up.

Yuka laughed some "Be careful Sesshomaru people might start to think you actually care" Yuka leaned over taking their son from his arms and giving Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek. Their son immediately stopped whimpering once he was back in his mother's arms.

Sesshomaru stood up straightening his cloths and nodded as he escorted his mate to the dining hall.


End file.
